TOP: Quirk - Power For One
by HELPMYNAMEIS
Summary: Failing an assassination. Sent to a different world. Those things can be annoying... but hey! I have the Quirk to reach the top, all I have to do is... 'borrow' a bit of power.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**NOTE: After finishing this chapter, feel free to skip all the way to "Chapter 4: U.A high school!". You won't be missing out on anything, It's all recapped at the start of the chapter.**

**.**

**Other story: If you're interested in stories where the OC can steal quirks, then know that I have a new story just like that! **

**It's called: "Copy and switch."**

**Lots of deaths :)**

**.**

* * *

I hate everything.

And no, I'm not exaggerating, first, both me and my sibling fail the assassination job and get killed at the age of twenty eight. Then we looked around to find ourselves in a dark black room where any attempt of escape is futile.

I searched the south and west walls while my brother had the east and north. We spent what seemed like four hours trying to find an escape. Until finally we decided to sit down and have a break, and what better to pass the time than a classic game of rock, paper, scissors?

"Rock!" I knew it.

"Paper." I said, waiting for his complain-

"Damn it! How did you know I was gonna chose rock?" He said eyeing the north wall.

"It's because you didn't pick it for the last three rounds." I imagine his face looked like he discovered the secret of the galaxy or something. Not that I'll see it mind you; our backs are currently against each other. Why, you ask?

Because we're naked.

Apparently dying means you get your clothes taken away from you, go figure. And yeah, it was awkward searching for an escape without anything to cover our bodies with. That's why we searched walls in different directions at the same time, so we wouldn't have to look at each other. Sure, the room might be dark, but to our dismay, the only thing we can see clearly is both of our naked bodies. They're practically _shining_ in the dark. Even if we're far away from each other.

That's not how light works, damn it.

Tch, as if dying and being stuck here wasn't bad enough. No, we have to be wearing our birthday suits as well. Suddenly my brother takes me out of my thoughts by reminding me about the game. "Oh well, let's call it a draw shall we?" A draw? I beat you 18 times out of 30! Damn it he always does this! Well not this time.

Before I can voice my wonderful thoughts, a white _something_ exploded on my left. On basic human instinct we both stepped back to the west wall, away from it. Not even caring if we can see each other in our far peripheral vision.

"What was that?!" My brother exclaimed. I lifted my head to look at it, and it's some kind of glowing... sentence? I'm not sure, We can't see it clearly since the letters were too small to read. Silence fell between us, both not sure what to do. After a while we concluded its not dangerous to approach. "So um… go and read it." I told him.

"While I'm naked? No way!" Oh for God's sak-"Why don't you do it?" _Me?_ Screw that, we'll both go."How about we walk over to it? At the same time, I mean." Having finally agreed on a 'plan', we started moving towards the white letters, and with every step I got more nervous; what if it's a trick? _Step,_ what if something came out? _Step_, what if another explosion happened? _Step_, what if we die- well no I don't think we can die again... I hope not at least.

We're both exactly side by side - again, not looking at each other - a few feet away from the possible trap. We began to read the glowing white words on the dark wall.

_**"Chose the world you want."**_

World we want? What is it talking about? After a few moments of thinking, my brother's thoughts come to a deduction. "Hey, maybe... it means we'll be reincarnated? In another world?" I heard him voicing his thoughts. Incarnation? No that can't be it, can it? "I'm not really sure..." I said, looking at the words again.

Maybe we can break the wall behind the words…? Or better ye- "What world do you want?" He interrupted my thoughts, I look at him to see whether he's serious or not. Then I instantly look the other way in embarrassment when he reminded me about our situation by covering himself. "W-We should break the wall, to see if we can escape." I said. "Huh? No! We should pick a world like it says, or else we could be stuck here again!" I heard him say.

After a few seconds of thinking, I decided he's probably right. "Ugh this is so stupid… Fine! Our world it is right?" I asked, looking at those words. After I said that, I got no reply from the only other person in this room, and I was beginning to think he didn't hear me, but I quickly know that wasn't the case.

"WHAT?! Why would we want to return back there?!" I think my left ear went deaf. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We can't waste this!"

Does he want to go in a movie? Tv series? "Alright! Where do you want?" I asked. "I was thinking... How about… um..." Why is he hesitating? "I swear if its sex related, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you myself." I told him, sending him a mental glare."No! of course not! I was just thinking about... an anime…" Right when I was going to call him an idiot, he interrupted me. "Wait! I have a world that's close to ours! But still different!"

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "What is it? That anime with the naked devils in a high school?" It had a women with red hair and a ginormous chest. She looked like she existed purely for fan service. Her name was 'Rias' something... "Well, I _have_ thought about it, But no; not the thing I had in mind." He admitted while stepping away incase I decide hit him.

Pervert.

"How about... My Hero Academia!" He told me, waiting for my reply. My hero academia? Isn't that the one with the green haired boy?

"In it, 80% of the population get a superpower called quirks!" So basically there is a one in five chance of us being normal, great.

After what seemed like eternity of him telling me why he thinks 'My Hero Academia' is the best possible decision, we both finally agreed to go with the 'hero world'. But what really won me over was when he compared it to other worlds. When he did that, it just seemed going against it would be unreasonable.

At least, that's one of the reasons...

The other one was that he seemed genuinely happy about the idea.

"My hero academia!" We both synchronized. After a few seconds the text changes to my hero academia, and afterwards it turns green and promptly disappear. "...So are we gonna like explode and appear there or...?" I chose to ignore the fact that he thinks we're gonna be transported by an _explosion _of all things.

_**"Choose your quirk."**_

I can almost hear my brother's jaw next to me hitting the black floor, he immediately recovered from his shock. "It has to be something power related!" I completely agree.

Power is everything after all.

"Why?" I asked trying to reinforce the importance of power in his head, "Because the strongest characters in the show all have power type quirks!" Well, It's not what I had in mind, but as long as he has the basic idea down... "Like All Might's quirk!"

After a few minutes, we decided on our quirks. And obviously we're aiming for powerful ones.

First up was the weeb next to me.

"Power nullification: Able to nullify any type of power, force, or strength!" He said sounding excited to get a super power, and I don't blame him; Like he said, This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, no one would throw away a chance to become this powerful, least of all me.

Power nullification appears on the black wall, It turns green and goes. And the same sentence as before reappears; this time aiming for me.

_**"Choose your quirk."**_

Ignoring the squee from my left, I focused on the damned question. Quirk… if what my brother told me was right, and a large portion of those characters are strong because their quirk grants them power, then what better quirk to have then this one...

"Power For One: Able to steal power, strength, or force. Then give and store it in another body." For whatever reason, my brother _insisted_ I call it that, I didn't ask; It's just a name. Speaking of which, the text appeared and turned green, And my grin could scare someone half to death. But right when the smile reached its peak, it fell.

_**"Chose the body of whom you want."**_

Wait, what does it mean by body? As in a character in the anime? If that's the case why bother asking about the quirks we want? It's just gonna disappear and be replaced by the quirk of whoever we choose. "All Might!" Before I tell him how much of a bad idea it is to control someone who's famous and well known, the words 'All Might' appear on the wall

"Oh wait! He's dying! No no I take it back!" What?! Dying?! The dumbass! Rather then become green like expected, 'All Might' instead turned to a shade of blood red. Illuminating the room in crimson light.

"Huh?" I heard from the side. Taking a moment to think this through, I came to the conclusion that we can't take a body of someone who 'exists' in that world. And if so, that means it's fine if to choose characters from other worlds, right?

Well time to see if I'm correct. I already have one in mind...

"A black haired Yang xiao long." I never really watched that show, I've just seen about half an episode once. And for some reason the name of that one girl just kinda stuck with me…

Speaking of which, is it an anime or a cartoon?

I wait, hoping that I'm not wrong. Because if this doesn't work, then I honestly have no idea what it means by 'body'. Maybe as in describing the body you want? My worrying thoughts stop the second I see green. I was right.

"Huh, so that's what it means" He said before smiling as an idea materialized in his head."If so, then I'll have the perfect body!" Perfect? That's quite a claim. Hmm... what body of a character would be 'perfect'?

The next thought that comes through my mind makes me feel like the world's biggest fool.

What if you chose a body that had a special ability?

Like say that bald guy who beats everybody with one punch? My brother must of figured that out...

"Haha! You should have thought more about this dear sister…" He's probably posing dramatically right now. "Ok," He declared slowly. Probably in order to piss me off even more about my mistake. "I want the body of... Rias Gremor-!" When I heard the word 'Rias' that was all the motivation I needed to smack him on the head.

"You perverted fuck! I should of known!" Why did I think he was taking this seriously is beyond me! "Oh come on! This is every guy's dream!" Yeah right, as if I'm gonna allow that to happen. "Pick a body of someone else. And make it a male!" I told him. Still frustrated at myself for thinking he was being smart. "Ok ok, calm down, geez …" He rubbed his head. "I pick Izaya Orihara!" He said smiling. I don't know who that is but I guess as long as it isn't a femal- Oh wait! "No no! Cancel cancel!"

Green.

"Shit!" I was so pissed off I forgot about the body advantage!

"Oh come on! Why the hate towards Izaya?" He questioned as if he himself is offended, it kinda is.

"It's not that! We should of taken advantage of a special body! Like the bald guy with the cape!" First there were silence, then I heard him drop to his knees. "Damn it! Why did I not think of that!" He cried.

The both of us are idiots.

Whatever… We're still powerful with our quirks alone. But now is not the time to think about that; what's done is done. No, right now we should answer the damn wall, hopefully for the last time.

_**"How many years do you wish to skip?"**_

I blink. "Hey get up, when do people get their quirks?" I asked the 2nd idiot in this room. "At the age of 4, I think." He replied standing up. Four? Isn't that a bit early? "Are you sure it's at that age?" He thinks for a second. "Yeah, I'm sure" From his tone, I knew he wasn't Lying, probably. "So we'll skip 4 years then?" I asked. "Won't that mean we'll be in kindergarten?"

Ugh, kindergarten...? With all the kids and what not? "Yeah... nevermind, how about we just start at the beginning of elementary?" When I got no reply I took it as a yes. I looked straight at the white sentence. "Seven years" I declared. And immediately all the letters disappear.

"..."

Hmm...

Hmm...?

After a minute of waiting silently, nothing was happening. It was beginning to unnerve me.

_Will something happen already?!_

I suddenly heard muttering from my left. "I wonder if the explosion will hurt..." Was he really on with that again? Exploding? That wouldn't make any sense.

"Don't be stupid, I highly doubt we're gonn-"

_BOOM!_

* * *

**POWER does NOT mean QUIRKS.**

**.**

**If the user with 'Power Nullification' activates their quirk, they can nullify any power in a body/object, or behind an attack/movement.**

**Example: If you try to push him on ice, he can nullify the power/energy behind the push. Resulting in him not even moving 0.001% of an inch.**

**.**

**If the user with 'Power For One' touches someone, the user can either give power - already stored in their own body - to someone else, or steal that person's stored power - in their bones/muscles/organs - and give it to themselves over time. **

**Example: Let's say the quirk is used to steal half the power in your arms. If you try to push/pick something again, you're going to have do it with twice the effort. **

**Basically she's All For One but with power/energy instead of quirks.**

**.**

**Byeee.**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings Alternative

**The contents of this chapter are the same as the last. The difference? ****This one is shorter. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

It's dark… Everything in this room is dark…

"Hey are you ok?" I heard my brother Yan, asking me. "Huh? Yeah, Yeah, I'm ok..." I said dismissively. I'm not. I mean how could I? How could anyone who died and got trapped in this hellhole be 'ok'?

What is this place anyway? limbo? It's all just… Black.

Black walls. Black floors. Black ceiling.

The only thing that's visible was our naked bodies. That's why we we're back to back in this room.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure we'll get out of this place soon." I immediately raise my head. "Don't worry? We have been _assassinating_ people since we were twenty three. That's five years of killing." I huff. Fucking shit... We'll definitely go to hell. This is probably our waiting room.

"We only assassinated so we can feed ourselves." He comments. To be honest I never regretted murdering anybody. In fact, I loved my job. The people we killed were probably scum anyway.

Like the rest of humanity.

"So? Not that it will change anyth-" I cut myself off at the sudden light that came from my left. We both got up and stepped away from it out of fear. We're not looking at each other; Since we still don't have any clothes.

After our eyes adjusted to the mysterious light we were dumbfounded by what we saw.

"What IS that?" I heard Yan asking no one in particular. Upon further inspection; It seems to be saying something, in english as well

_**"Choose the world you want."**_

Suddenly Yan makes a sound of realisation. "Ohhh my god! The fan stories were right; You DO get reincarnated in a fictional world!" Fan stories? What kind of an idiot reads those? Or better yet writes them. "Even in death you're still a nerd." I teased him. But he seemed to have expected and ignored it. "Look, there is this anime-" Anime? Oh hell no! "Why do YOU get to choose?" Right after he heard me say that his expression instantly turns to that of seriousness.

"We really doing this now, Yin?" He asked. I nodded - Even though he can't see me - And told him. "We are." With just as much seriousness. Time to settle our disputes like we always do.

"3!" We shouted

"2!" _Ok, this is it._

"1!"_ It's now or never!_

"Paper!"

"Rock!"

"YES!"

"FUCK!"

God damn it! I lost! "Oh come on now don't be a sore loser." He said, a stupid grin on his face. Ugh! I can't believe I lost! There goes my shot at hogwarts... "Ok fine, so where you want to go?" I questioned. Accepting my defeat.

I swear if he says a something stupid...

"Boku no hero!" Boku no what? Suddenly I freeze. "Hey wait, isn't that the gay anime?" Yan's eyes go wide. "What?! No! That was boku no _pico_. This my dear sister, is boku no _hero."_

"Oh, my bad." If we're reborn there then we'll probably kill ourselves. The text on the wall turns green and disappears. Two second later, it comes back. But this time it says something different.

_**"Choose you quirk."**_

I blank. _Quirk?_ _What the hell is that? "_What's a Quirk?" I asked. Figuring he has some knowledge about it. "Oh yeah, you don't know…" Yan said. "Ok, ok, let's sit down, I'm going to tell you the story of this world." Ugh… Fine. We _are_ going there…

After 10 minutes of him summarizing the story for me, I got the important parts down. And we both agreed on our 'Quirks'.

Yan chose Power nullification as his quirk. Let me think of an example for you.

Hmm...

Ok, let's say someone tried to push him on ice while he is using his quirk, if so then he won't move an inch. Why? Because he_ nullified_ the power behind it.

It's a good quirk... but personally I think mine Is better. It's call it Power for one, I based it around All For One. A supposed 'monster' in that world who can steal quirks from others.

My quirk is the same thing, except it steals people's power rather than quirks. Or should I say strength? Is there even a difference? Don't really care. We got our quirks.

We _have _tried to get better ones but the words on the wall turned red. Which meant It can't happen, here is the list of quirks that were refused and who asked for them:

1- All for one. Yan said he had to at least try, which I understand.

2- Death by sight. Take a guess on who it was.

3- One for all. The idiot tried again. If It didn't work the first time then why would it work the second time?

4- Death by touch. There had to be something I could've done.

5- SAVE and LOAD. Yan said he got it from a game. I didn't bother to ask.

6- Death by thought(?) I ran out of ideas...

After being done with our quirks, rather then being transported right then and there, imagine our surprise when we read the next question.

_**"Choose your body."**_

Yan asked to become All Might, but the it turned red instead of green. I did the same thing except with All For One, I got the same result. A few minutes later, we concluded that it meant to pick someone from another world, we tested out our theory and was met with green light from the picky wall.

Yan and I decided to just pick whoever we thought would looked good. My brother picked someone named... Izaya orihara, I think. And meanwhile I choose a black haired Yang xiao long as my look. We were satisfied with our decisions so far.

New Record!

_**"Choose your age."**_

Hmm… Age? We did expect this question... If we start at the age of 5 then we'll be at… Ugh… Kindergarten... "We're skipping to elementary school." I told him. After a few seconds of silence - again we're naked, can't look at each other - he makes a sound that I think means he agrees.

"7 years!" I declared. At first nothing happened. A full minute passes and we are still waiting.

Suddenly a wall cracks in the room, filling it with blinding light. It was so bright we had to cover our light sensitive eyes.

And we both fall unconscious. "Ugh... My head... So much pain..." Was the last thing that came out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 2: Into Civilization

**Hello everyone just wanna Thank you all for the reviews on my first chapter, I was expecting far, far, faaaar worse haha.**

**Anyway this chapter is twice as long as the first one, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The feeling of the rain dripping on my back, and the sound of lightning has awaken me from my slumber. And rather then wake up in a dark black room like I was expecting, I instead woke up in a dark black alley.

Progress.

It seems I'm in a city. Looks like it's about... 12pm? I got up, motivated by the fact that I hate being wet. But I pause as I look down, annoyed from what I'm seeing. Or rather what I don't see.

I'm _still _naked!

Oh come on! Is it too hard to be transported to another world with some damn clothes?! "Oh for fuck's sake..." I growled. But I was surprised at the young sound I heard coming from my mouth. Suddenly the realization of how serious my situation hit me.

I'm a 7 year old child with no clothes in the middle of the city.

And where the hell is my brother?! I look around the alleyway trying to find him, But to no avail. I only see some blue dumpsters. "Damn it…" I cursed. Ok ok, this is not all bad! first things first; I need some clothes. I'm sick and tired of being naked all the time. There are three dumpsters side by side in this alleyway, for whatever reason.

I searched the dumpsters and proceed to open the lid of the first garbage. I searched through it trying to look for any kind of clothes.

After about 10 minutes of rummaging through for any kind of clothing, I finally found some in the third dumpster.

And they're not exactly modern fashion.

An old pink shirt that says 'Oh Hayyyy!' in white. It reaches just above my knees. The sleeves were too long for my arms, so I ended up ripping the wrist parts off. It gave the arms of the shirt a spiky look toward the end. Gee I love it, thanks.

I also found some shorts, hung to dry above me. Apparently someone didn't bother to unhang them this morning, and instead left them till night. I look at the black jean shorts up above; they are as black as the sky, the buttons are gray. They also appear to be a child's size.

Mine.

I used a rock - I found in dumpster number two - to try and hit the wooden pegs in order to bring down those shorts to my hands. My aim with a rock isn't that good to be honest. I throw it once and the rock lost to gravity and came back, then twice, all the way to 13 times until I finally took down one of the targeted pegs.

"Target down..." I mouthed out of habit. I grabbed my trusty rock again and throw it. It hit the last remaining peg directly.

And down fell the shorts.

I couldn't help but smile proudly. my aim is getting better. I mean yeah, I took down some shorts by using a rock. But still! I went from 13 tries to 1 in an instant.

I put the jeans on and then proceed to button them up, and my oh my did I miss the feeling of clothes. It's true what they say; a person never truly knows the value of something unless they lose it.

Ok now it's time to figure out where by idiot of a brother is. Since he's a hormoneless child he's probably not in the strip club...maybe… What was his character's name again? Izora? Izuma?

Izuku?

Hmm… that's familiar... it should mean it's his, right?

I don't really know where he is. But luckily we have a plan for when we ever get lost. It happened to us multiple already.

Last time we got separated, he waited for me near the biggest building he saw. and I checked all the buildings that were close, from biggest to smallest until I found him at the 4th largest. Now it's my turn to wait.

Ok, so first I need to find the biggest building in this street. I look around. There is one to my right, but It still too small for my brother to notice. I have to find a bigger one... maybe there's one down the street? Well, I'll never know unless I try right?

After about 7 minutes of searching I finally found a huge building. And It's some kind of company...?

Don't really know. There is something yellow on the side of the building, but I can't really see it well from this point of view. What the building is doesn't really matter anyway, as long as it isn't a police station and it's big enough then there is a good chance the dummy is gonna check it out.

I'm now on the other side of the dark street; Facing the big building. I look around, and I spotted an alleyway on the side of this humongous building, And I enter it.

Now I just sit down and wait.

* * *

It's been four hours now. The goddamn sun will come out , soon this area will be filled with _people_. And that's the last thing I need right now, "Where the hell is he?!"

As soon as I said that (for the 25th time), I heard someone walking from around the corner. I'm not gullible enough to just assume it's my brother. So, without thinking about it I immediately opened the lid of the empty dump and hid in it. I was trying not to move much that would give away my position. These dumpster provided me with clothing and safety. They're doing a much better job at being heroes if you ask me.

Inside it actually smells like roses for some reason. but hey, I'm not complaining. If the garbage smells like roses who would? _I have to be cautious_. I told myself. Slowly I opened the lid of the dumpster to peak outside.

A pair of eyes are looking back at my own.

Without hesitation, I stand up instantly - opening the lid in the process - and swung at whoever this creepy asshole was, but they dodged my attack by jumping back. I take a good look at who it is. It's a boy. he's wearing some grey torn pants with a green jacket on a white t-shirt, and he seems to be… laughing? That just pisses me off.

"Oh god! You should of seen your face!" he continues to laugh, A full 30 seconds pass and he's still laughing. I'm this close to stabbing the boy with his own rib cage. "Enough!" I screamed, making a load 'bang!' by hitting the dumpster. The area around us became much darker, My eyes glowing bright red. The shadows seem to be moving and withering. All this without me realising it.

Stopping his laughter, he looked at me."Wow sis... what got your panties in a twist?" He said, looking at my eyes."Yo- wait did you say 'sis'.?" Was this kid really my twin brother? Or does he use 'sis' on every girl he meets? After a few seconds of looking at the sky he looks at me. "wordpass" He said with a smile. That's the password for our computer… he really is my bro...

Huh, no wonder I wanted to kill him.

We give each other a quick awkward hug. Trying not to smile at our reunion I told him: "Ok ok, that's enough." I change my face to that of seriousness. "Now that we have clothes, we need to insert ourselves into this society." He nodded in understanding."So, the orphanage?" he said.

"Yeah, we have no other place to live in yet, it would have been different if we were reborn with some parents..." He laughed at that."If they weren't useful, they would of died in an 'accident'." He says with a smile still on his face, and I chuckled at that."And us, 'sad children' would have the house all to ourselves." I joked.

We're walking down the street. As much as I hate to say it, we need to ask around in order to find a local orphan house. Whoever we ask will most likely assume we're from the orphanage.

"So what's our past?" I look at him."I mean we need to come up with a story, there is no record of us in this entire world, They'll think it's suspicious." Hmm... yeah I already have a plan for that, and it's really not as crazy as it sounds."We'll tell the 'heroes' an edited version of our past. That we were in an orphan house in our world when a portal opened from under us." I tell him, while not bothering to look at his astonished face."Why would we tell them that?! They won't believe us!" he said, not convinced at the slightest that it's a good plan.

He should really stop doubting me.

I look at him and begin to explain. "First we'll find and live at an orphanage in this world." he nodded understanding that much. "The orphanage child caretaker is going to ask us questions about ourselves, our parents, and where we came from." After a few seconds, he nodded again."We - like I already said - will tell him or her that we were taken by a black portal."

My brother still doesn't look convinced, but he relaxed at the confidence from my tone. "Here there are two possibilities; either the caretaker is gonna believe us and call a hero whose going to see if were lying, or assuming they have average intelligence; they're gonna ask us some detailed questions themselves to see if we're lying. If our answers don't match, that means we are."

At that moment he seemed to understand that the plan has a shot at working. "Wow, good to know you still got it." I didn't bother to respond. "But why not just go straight to a hero?" I pause and look at him."We can just do that?" I asked, if it's allowed it'll save me a headache.

"Well… no not directly." I stay silent, indicating him to continue. "You have to go to a hero's agency and make an appointment to meet them, but only if you give a good reason I think." Huh… an agency… that changes things. "...Ok change of plans; we'll go to an agency."

After a few seconds of thinking he looks at me. "Oh, I get it, we'll tell them our story and they'll help us get settled in." I nod. And that'll get us into the records of this world as civilians.

After about 30 minutes we hid in an alley and I begin telling him our 'past' with every single detail there is to know. Any questions they could possibly ask us will have an answer that we already discussed.

We're now walking back to the building with the rose smelling dumpsters. Why? 'Cause while we were speaking about the plan, he told me where we can find an agency. And apparently it was the building I waited at earlier. He saw the yellow sign from the side. The hero's name was Miss Joke, - Yes I'm serious - she's a woman with green hair who allegedly is good with children. She - according to my brother - can force people to laugh with her quirk.

As long as she doesn't force me to laugh then I won't plan her death.

"By the way, one more thing." I said stopping the both of us in front of the building on the other side of the street."Our new names; there gonna be Yin and Yan Chikara ." He looked surprised that I would want to change our old names. But he gave me his usual sly smile. "Guessing I'm Yin and you're Yan?" I know he would ask that. "No I'd rather be Yin, you can be Yan. but feel free to change it, if you want." I would like to forget that this is not my body, believe it or not. "...Nah it's fine, whatever. Let's just go inside!" What? Does he want to meet the 'Joke Hero' that badly? Ok fine.

Let the acting begin.

We enter the building, there isn't any person here except for a woman with a blue pony tail at the counter. The girl doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the door; she's on her phone.

"Um e-excuse me… miss?" I say with a shy voice. The woman was startled to the point she almost dropped her phone. "Huh?" she looks down and sees us. "Aww… what can I do to you two cuties?" We're holding hands, it does wonders."we umm... were just wondering… where can we find a police station…?" At that the woman's eyes widen. "Darling why do you need the police? Is something wrong?."

Suddenly my brother starts to fake a few tears and looks at the women."We w-were at t-the orphanage when th-this thing opened!" we need to work on his acting... now it's my turn. "We fell in a b-black portal, it throw us in some kind of dark room…" The woman has a thoughtful expression, she's clearly thinking. "Yeah! Then it said that we'll be tran... trans…" He pretended to stutter. "Transferred" I finished, after a minute of thinking the women smiles. "Don't worry! We're heroes, it's our job to help you! Follow me."

Now we should be questioned, to see if we are lying or not. They'll check for our identities and they won't find it. Which will lead them to think we are from a different world.

"Sit here I'll go talk to Miss Joke , she's a hero." she gave us one last smile and went inside a door. After 5 minutes of sitting - While holding hands because we know there's cameras somewhere around - the door opens, it revealed the woman we've all been waiting for.

The 'Hero' is finally here.

The second she saw us she gave us a bright (annoying) smile. "Aww, Hey there! I'm Miss Joke! I heard you both needed help." We stare at each other, then back to her. "We don't know what to do… we're looking for the police but we can't find them..." We fake another worried expression. "Hey, hey! Don't worry your pretty faces about it! We're even better than then the police!" She makes a Joke in an attempt to make us laugh.

Sorry sweetheart, this time the audience is a bit different. luckily for me (or should I say her) she didn't use her quirk to force a laugh out of me. "We can only help you if you help us. We'll need to ask you two some questions."_ Ahh There it is._

We make a show of squeezing our hands tighter. "We're on some heavy schedule, so to save time; nyami here will ask you." she points at Yan. Who - Knowing him - is probably internally pissed off because he's getting the sidekick. "And I'll ask you, sweetie." She bends down so she can meet my eyes. Bring it on.

* * *

Ten minutes later I'm in miss jokes's office, and Everything is more or less going according to what I have already planned.

Honestly, it's getting kind of boring.

She asked me about my name, I obviously told her that it's Yin Chikara just like me and Yan discussed. She begins to recap all the important questions and answers.

"So… you're name is Yin?"

"Uh huh."

"And you and your brother were born here, right?"

"Musutafu japan, yes."

"You also never once heard someone say 'quirk' but rather everyone called our powers 'semblance'?"

"Umm hmm, I'm sure."

"...and you and your brother are both orphans?..."

"...Yeah…"

After a few moments of reading my answers on the paper, she stood up from her desk and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. "Ok! that's enough questioning kiddo! Let's get you with your brother." I smile and nod. Giving her the illusion that I 'warmed up' to her.

I didn't.

Right now the woman obviously doesn't believe me, instead she's probably thinking I'm just a fan wasting her time. But when she compares the answers with that 'Nyami' _then _the realization will hit.

After; I was led to a room, where Yan was sitting. Still pretending to be a wimp even when there was nobody around. What a champ.

"Ok, you two stay put, I'll be back in 10 minutes tops!" And with one last smile - which is still annoying mind you - she exited from the room. Now she'll compare the papers and go look up our identities. She won't find any, and believe us.

And in the end, they will make our identities for us. Since we're just 'kids'.

_Ahh manipulation_ _at its finest. _"Hey.. uhh ... Yin… Do you want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Yan asked, a smile on his face from the plan working.

He challenges _ME? _What an idiot. I'm gonna destroy him. "Oh, you're on!"

And I _totally_ meant to sound childish right there.

10 Minutes later. After Winning against Yan 15 times out of 28, we pretended to be ignorant about the camera and started talking about how 'cool' the hero was. And just for good measure we also talked about the sidekick. At this point if they had any suspicion of us left then it was thrown out of the window, and burned to the very last molecule.

Following my amazing victory, Miss Joke (and the sidekick) came inside the room, this time the smile was… not annoying? That must mean she finally believes us… why am I happy about that again?

The hero walks up to us and kneels down and gets to our eye level. And her face turned to that of seriousness "Alright I need you two to listen carefully to what I have to say ok?" We both nod even though we already know what she's gonna say, but me and Yan still need to act like children for now. "It seems the portal has sent you to another timeline."

We both pause at that. Transferred to another Timeline? I mean I guess that would be more likely to happen then to another world…

Damn, I'm getting slow…

Luckily for us, our shocked expressions were appropriate. Suddenly the idiot next to me decided to talk."Timeline..? that… that's so cool!" So that's what his act is gonna be? Ok fine I'll join. "Wow" I said simply. I'm not good at this kind of stuff.

Smiling, the hero's eyes softened at the fact that we took it quite well, considering.

"Children, It's not a good thing! Your family and friends will miss you!" Would you look at that? The sidekick chooses to finally talk. And she gave us a perfect opening as well.

We both look down. "Family…? Umm… yeah right, sorry." I'm not gonna bother correcting her. Why? Because she isn't important. _Miss Joke_ _is_. She's the one that knows about our family situation. So when her sidekick ignorantly asked us about it. She most likely felt emotional for us.

And that's exactly what we need. The more she feels for us the more likely we'll be getting to an orphanage soon.

And I'm right, her eyes significantly softened. But what surprised me was her tone, it became the opposite. "Nyami, reschedule my meeting with Miss Uwabami." she stands up and leaves. "You two." she points back at us. "Go wait for me at the front door of the building."

But Nyami just couldn't listen, could she?

She widens her eyes at her order. "Wah? But Miss Joke...! That meeting will result in a huge boost in income for the agency! We can't just simply reschedule it! And furth-"

"I'm not joking."

...

* * *

Several minutes later, after that epic one-liner; we were sitting on some chairs next to the counter waiting for miss non joke. "I mean did you see that? That was so cool!" At this point I'm not sure if he's acting or if he's being serious.

"Yeah I didn't expect it." It's better if I stay neutral. I'm just satisfied that my plan worked. Now It's a matter of how to become the 'queen' in the orphanage...

Maybe I can finally use my quirk and take some strength, and prove that I'm the strongest? Or maybe I'll just give it to the caretaker. If he or she is old, they'll have a weak body that needs some power in It's muscles, I'll give them some in exchange for some privileges.

I had to stop my planning there. Because the next thing a saw caught me off guard. It was Miss Joke, she was in a blue dress. I'm guessing It's her civilian clothes?. So she's off duty? Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better. I don't have to worry about anything hero related ruining my plans.

By the way, I just now realized she was buff. I guess she does more then make people smile, Who know?

"Ok come on, Let's go." she motioned for us to follow. We we do. Both internally happy about a plan well executed.

We got out of the building and got in Ms. Joke's car, it smells like roses…"...Why does it smell like roses in here?" I asked half because I'm feeling awkward being in the back of her car, and half because I'm still thinking about the life saving dumpsters. She laughs. "What smell would you want over roses?" hmm that's a good question… "Nothing! Roses are the best!" Suddenly! A wild Yan enters the conversation! "Ahahaha of course they are!"

After 5 minutes of driving. The sun finally came out, Yan and Joke are getting along nicely, both are cracking bad jokes like there is no tomorrow. "Ahahaha oh thats a good one! Ok ok listen to this...Why was the math book sad?" Joke pretends to thinks about it for a moment."I don't know, why?" meanwhile Yan looks Like he's about to die. "Because it has to many problems!" Then like expected, they proceeded to laugh.

Morons.

When we finally exited the car, - Thank god - me and Yan were faced with something I didn't expect.

Rather than an orphanage like I predicted, what we saw was a modern house, It's yellow and green with a huge front yard.

I don't know why but, the second we saw it we just... froze….

"Welcome to my house!" _her _house?! "Wha…?" I said. In a way to make Yan sound like freaking einstein. The beautiful sun rise was behind her house, giving it a stunning look. And resulting in me feeling… something weird.

She smiles warmly "You two need a home, right?" I look at her like she's crazy. "Y-yes, but you can't j-just take us in!" Why was I trying to fight it? "Hahaha! Don't worry, I can pull a few strings. And make everything work out." she gave us that amaz- _stupid _smile.

She crouched down to us and gave both of us a hug.

It's warm…

"You two need someone to take care of you and teach you how different this timeline is... I'll take the responsibility!" she said while still hugging us. Since when was the last time someone showed us this much… kindness? A mother is something that we always wante- not that I think of her as such! Really, we don't even need one! What's so good about them anyway? We have each other… like always. I heard my brother shed a few tears._ I... I...fucking damn it! I'm so weak! _

Both miss jokes's shoulders were pretty much waterfalls at this point and- whoa...!

She picks the both of us up . "Now come on! I'll make you the world's happiest breakfast!" she looks at Yan, after a few seconds he gets embarrassed and gazes somewhere else.

What a weakling, he can't even hold her gaze? She looks at me. I'm not weak. And I'm determined to prove it. I look at her face, that smile is almost blinding. Her green hair looks gorgeous with the sunlight. And her... her eyes...there umm…

_Damn it all to hell... _I cursed mentally while looking away

Why the hell can't I stare at her?

Ok ok, this is not all bad… it _does_ have a small itsy bitsy chance of resulting in something good coming out of it. so... fine, I'll accept it.

I guess this is our new home now, huh?

* * *

**Aaaand done!**

**As you've just seen; Miss Joke took the siblings under her wing. The reason being they don't have a house and need someone to teach them since they're literally out of this world. **

**The last time they experienced this much kindness, was a long long time ago, and as much as they hated themselves for it, they just couldn't keep those feeling in. The next time you see the them, they'll be entering middle school. So you can look forward to that **

**Anyways I have a couple of questions for you all:**

**1- What do you think about the writing style?**

**2- ****What would you say is the best moment in the chapter?**

**I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. Until next time, see you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rulers Of The Playground

I was awakened by my alarm at 5:00 AM, I opened my eyes at looked around my room._ sigh … today is the day. Oh well._ Waking up I go to my desk to turn on my laptop and browse the internet for anything new in the world. And of course there isn't. As always it's just 'HERO BEATS UP BAD GUY!' Like everyday.

Annoying.

"Yin! Yan! Breakfast is ready!" I heard a voice from down stairs. It was obviously joke telling us about breakfast. Still sitting in my seat, I look out the door and I saw a speeding Yan heading down to get his food.

Six years ago, we were taken in by Emi Fukukado. Also known as the 'smile' hero. Yan thought I planned it all, and was mad I didn't tell him. probably because he wanted to prepare himself so he won't cry. I didn't bother telling him that I hadn't; If I told him he'll realize that I really did in fact cry.

And there was no way I'll let him think that. Would rather cut a finger then to show that much weakness to anyone; It's better for everyone if he thought it was an act.

But that was in the past, right now we were eating breakfast, the food was rearranged into a smile like always. But there was nothing to smile about, why?

Middle school.

Yeah it's in 1 hour. And with that thought I proceed stab the smile in It's eye with my fork, And _that_ gets a smile on my face. "Is your stuff ready?" The green haired woman asks, a smile on her face. "Yesh we sho!" my brother spits out food while saying some kind of nonsense. I don't bother telling him to never do that, He'll probably just forget it.

We finish our plates then go pick our school supplies and head out. Five minutes later We're in our car. Going to our first day of middle school. Just like in our previous school; we'll rule this one. In this world there are a number of ways I can do that.

I could show them that I'm the strongest like in elementary. people get scared when you beat someone 3 times you size.

Showing off your quirk also works.

Speaking of quirks; I have used my quirk, and man do I love it. Keep in mind the word 'love' isn't something I use often. So the fact that I said it now tells a lot of things.

My aim was that if I ever punch the air, it will create a strong explosion in it, and I'm not talking 'All Might' strong of course. I meant one that can send me in the opposite direction if I pleased. And you know what?

I succeeded.

Originally I wanted take power from non other than All Might himself, but I quickly discarded that plan; One, I couldn't find him. Two, even if I did, I figured All Might was too experienced with his quirk that he'll know if someone stole a bit of it.

Deku it is then.

Since I don't have All Might as an option, I had to take power from other sources. And there are a lot. I took some from cars, buildings, everyday heavy object, Even from gravity itself.

A while back I did an experiment with my quirk, where I took power from a living creature's body, a rat body's power to be specific.

_Completely._

Just like expected the rat died. Since the muscles, bones, organs have no power or strength, the air and gravity were just too strong for it, so It just fell down and crumpled into bloody little pieces. Yan was a little disturbed. Meanwhile joke didn't know about it or what my quirk even is. I never told her or anyone before, and I'm not planning to.

Just then we stop. I look at my right, and see the school building. _Ahh here at last_. "Don't forget your lunch money!" I look at her and grab our Allowance "Thanks." I said. And she's smiling, more than usual.

After we waved at her, Yan stares at me. "She's happy for us." I ignore him and go inside.

Ok… time for school.

* * *

"-Name is Obara Natsuo! I hate bullies, and generally anything mean-" Oh we're gonna get along amazingly. "And I like rice, my parents, and video games. My dream is to be like my father! Nice to meet you all!" A kid with yellow hair says while facing the classroom. Said class had five rows and five columns, I was in the top left. And before you ask, no I'm not near the window. That's on the other side

Behind me was my brother, behind him was the yellow haired kid. Now that 'obara' went, it's Yan's turn.

He walks to the front of the class with a smile, like a weirdo. _Is he trying to creep them out? _"Hello there! My name is Yan chikara! I like instant ramen in a cup. But I hate the three minutes it takes to make them, my future dream to be the greatest hoka-" I glare at him. I know that tone… He's making a stupid reference that only he will get. "Take this seriously, Yan." I spoke up, seeing my glare he stopped and laughs. "Ok, ok, I'm kidding, my dream is to be a hero! I hope we all get along." He walks back to his seat, now it's my turn.

I stand up and slowly walk to the front. I look at all there faces, ..._The amount of power their bodies have stor- No, focus._

"Hi, me name is Yin chikara, I almost like my brother-" "Thanks!"- and I hate lots of things. My goal is to become the strongest... hero." And not bothering to say 'Hope we get along' I go back to my seat.

One kid with the appearance of a bull looked like he'll burst out laughing. "Wait... you mean stronger than All Might?" I nod. "Yes, I'll be stronger than he is." I already know that _someone_ will ask me that question. First there were silence. Then the entire class laughed.

On the outside I frowned, but on the inside me and my brother smirked; Our plan worked. I'm not really surprised; After all the time I put In to this it had to.

"Haha! Are you kidding me? No one can be as strong as All Might! Much less _stronger!_" The fatty laughed. Looking around I noticed that the teacher is laughing. Even the 'mean hating' obara was laughing.

Yup, they're definitely human. "Ahum! Thank you Yin. now please take your seat!" the teacher said while still chuckling And I did. Now we have to wait for it to spread throughout the school until it reaches the ears of that certain group.

And word travels fast.

After taking my seat It was time for math class; We had already learned most of the stuff in our previous life, so everything was pretty easy. We also were giving the appearance of prodigies.

Speaking of looking like a prodigy, I look up from my desk, the teacher is saying something about finding a 'Y'.

"Like you all know before coming to school you were all tasked to learn a few things that could help you." He said smiling. What? Does he really think these kids would learn anything on their own? "Now, whoever answers these three questions will get one free hall pass any time they want." hmm… I guess that could be useful… I look at the questions, and like expected they are all extremely easy.

_Find Y if 6 = 2(y+2). _

As you can see it's pretty stupid, so rising my hand I was prepared to answer. Luckily even though there are 3 other students, he chose me. "Yes, Yin." He points at me.

"Two plus one equals three, and three times 2 will give you 6. So it's only logical for "Y" to be 1." The fact I actually got the question correctly surprised some of the smarter ones, the more idiotic students thought I was wrong. The were proved otherwise when the teacher replied to my answer. "That's… correct! Well done, Yin." He sounds surprised.

After Yan got the third question right (He's not that much of an idiot), we got two more classes and now it's the cafeteria.

"Where do we sit?" Yan asked looking for a table. We saw an empty one in the corner and took it. "You sure this isn't someone else's place?" Someone else's? "Does that really matter? I asked. And It doesn't. "He laughs and looks around. "Nah, I guess not." After a few minutes. I saw a group of All Might clothed kids sitting on the table in the middle of the cafeteria, All laughing. Suddenly while they were talking they stop and look around, after noticing our location they stand up and walk towards us.

Yan's back was facing them, so he didn't see them. "Brace yourself, the All Might loving _children_ are coming." I said. And we both laughed at that. I noticed that the fat kid in class was in that group. When they finally reached us they were scowling like we killed their dogs or something. _Idiots, killing their dog wouldn't give me anything of value. Wait… how much power does a dog have in its bod-_

"HEY!" The leader - A big bull looking 3rd year - screamed. Most likely to get the attention of the school, and further prove his superiority. "I heard you were saying that All Might is weak!" His face is practically red now. I look up." I didn't say he's weak, I only said that I'll become stronger." And I made my voice loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear. "How dare you! Don't you know who All Might is?!" Oh trust me, I do. "I know about him, I'm just saying I'll be stronger." I said with all seriousness. "So you DO think he's weak!" I didn't say that, I don't know if he's playing dumb or not.

After a moment I made a decision. _Ahh what the hell? This will help me anyway._ "I didn't _say_ he's weak, but you know what?" I look at the group."He is." I allow a giant smirk to appear on my face. Everything is going wonderfully.

Now the bull's eyes were red. He picks me up by the collar. "Since you're _soo_ tough how about you and your idiotic brother-" No arguments there. "-Go to the back of the building after school?" Most students looked like they were worried, some giggling. But the ones giggling were silenced when they realised something.

I'm still smiling.

"Fine, at 12:45." At that he drops me. And him and his little group go outside the cafeteria. Presumably to hang out somewhere else.

The second they left my brother bursts out laughing. I don't blame him; I myself smirked. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't laugh at all during the moment. "Hahaha oh that guy is an idiot!" Coming from Yan, that's quite a blow. Looking around I see that some students still had worried expressions on their faces, while others were curious.

After going through the rest of the classes (finally), we instantly go back to the building for our 'beat down'. While we were walking back there we saw that some kids were already there to see the main event. Fast huh? Is there some secret shortcut I don't know about? I'll have to interrogate som-" Suddenly I'm taken out of my thoughts. "HAY!" I look at my right and- oh it's that obara. "You guys really shouldn't have picked a fight with them! They're really strong!" Strong? I just see them all as a power storage.

Ready to be taken.

My brother laughs - yet again - and looks at him. "Strong? Well, were stronger!" Obara for his somehow wasn't weirder out and kept insisting. "I'm serious! I can get the principal and make it seem like he was just there my sheer luck." Now I'm starting to get pissed. Yan noticed this and looks obara straight in the eyes. "What part of 'we're stronger' don't you get? We got this covered, beat it." My brother says in a serious tone. The kid begins to slow down. "I only tried to help…" He's behind us.

"Thanks for getting rid of him." Yan smiles. "Whatever… let's just beat these guys up." I nod, Yeah. "Beat the king and there will be a new one." And by that I mean me...why is he looking at me like that…? Oh-! "Sorry, I meant new _ones." _Geez, I should have worded that better. "Alrighty let's do this!" My brother said with enthusiasm in his voice.

We finally reach the back of the building, and just like expected there were a massive amount of students. Looking around, we noticed some people are exchanging money. Bets huh?

I finally noticed the bull, he's with his group - of five - looking towards us. They are all wearing black jackets.

_Ugh middle school kids, so edgy…_

The second they saw us there were different reactions

Three were surprised.

Two smiled; And those were the bull brothers.

The non bull members looked at their boss. "Umm kyoshi… they came." One black haired nobody said. The bull seemed a little surprised. "So you actually came? Huh." Time to bait him. "There is no reason not to." I said and I didn't stop there. Oh no I'm just getting started.

"Yeah! It's about time someone kicked your ass!" Yan said with that annoying voice of his. Good on you bro, use your amazing talents.

This guy has a history in the school; he gets upset pretty fast. And that's exactly what I'm counting on.

His face turns to a bit of red. "Now listen here you little shi-!"

"I'll make sure you eat your teeth And prove to you just how weak you are" I interrupted him rather quickly. At this point the entire school wants to see our faces beat in.

They will be disappointed.

"Ok that's it!" He's a tomato. "We are gonna make you kids go cry to your mother!" The picture of miss joke pops into my head. And I proceed to forcibly ignore it. Not the time, damn it.

We both look at each other. Then back to the bull brothers who are preparing themselves. "Bring it."

That's when the younger brother rushed us screaming in anger. Idiot.

My brother takes him head on and stops him in his tracks. Cancelling his 'pushing' power. The school seems surprised. I bring back my fist and punch the bull in his stomach. Sending him back half the way.

The second I did that the big brother charged at me with full force, I didn't have time to dodge the attack so now he's pushing me back toward the wall, my shoes are digging in the dirt in an attempt to stop. After breaking the doors with my body, we were now in the old school P.E class, it was dark as hell.

We begin to slow down, his body getting tired. For him it must of felt like he was pushing a wall that just got bigger, and bigger. "Wha…?" he looked at me.

He seemed scared.

I decided to use my quirk on him.

"It's over." At this point my eyes are red like hell, and that shadows were moving. Yan told me Yang's body had a special power a few years ago, her power was to get stronger the more damaged she is. The eyes turned red and her yellow hair released fire when she wanted to or when she was pissed. But the thing is; her hair was yellow...

My hair is as dark as the night sky.

I smiled at his fear written expression. "N-now wait!" He said as I held my fist back. "I can get you in our group! You'll be famous in the scho-!"

"Enjoy your teeth. Heh." I sent him outside the P.E building with a punch. I made sure to hold back of course.

Don't want to kill, right?

Exiting the building I ignore the dirt eating bull next to me. And instead look for my brother. And I spot him in the same place.

I sigh.

He's sitting on the fat kid and cancelling his power to get up.

Some students were giggling, some just flat out laughing. _Hmm well I guess this does embarrass them…_

Picking up the literal bully - I just realized that - I walked up to my brother, while making a show of how powerful I am to the school. I also gave back all the power I stole from him.

Almost anyway.

"Yo sis!" Yan waved in a goofy manner. I throw the bully on the ground and then looked at the younger bull. "He's conscious." I pointed out. "Yeah sorry, he was crying and all so I gave him a pass." I glare at him. That wasn't the plan.

Honestly what did I expect? Of course Yan's not gonna follow things to the very last letter. Oh well everything more or less worked out in the end.

But it didn't go as I wanted; That's what pisses me off.

So with red eyes I glare at the crowd. "Anyone else wants a turn?!"

…

No one wants to fight. "Good let's go, she's coming." Yan stood up. Popping his head a little like he's listening to music while smiling creepily. _Ok, I need to ask him about that creepy smile._

"That was really disappointing." Hmm? "I mean expected a lot more you know?" Yeah I feel a little disappointed as well… The fight - if you can even call it that - lasted for about a minute.

"It's ok you'll fight plenty of people in U.A right?" Yeah we are planning to go to U.A. what else is there to do, really? Our quirks are too powerful for the world of heroes and villains to leave us alone. That's why I decided to go to U.A and predicted that If we don't, we'll regret it.

"HAY!" We saw moth- _Joke _in our yellow car, waving in a goofy - Déjà vu? - manner.

I sit in the back, like always. Yan goes in the front. "How was your first day? Was it good?" I smile. "I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought." I'm in a good mood.

"Is that a smile?!" she asked surprised."Ok that's it! You're going to school all the time!" Huh?! "What? No!" why the hell would I want to… oh.

She was joking, duh…

Yan and Joke were laughing at my reaction. "Oh god! That was the face of true horror! Hahaha!" Yan laughed. "I thought you were serious…" I said looking out the window. A smile on my face despite what just occurred.

Well I guess if it was just a joke then there is nothing to be angry about.

"Alright! I'm gonna drop you two off, I need to go to work!" she said, and it's just now I realized she is wearing her 'hero' outfit. She notices my expression.

"Don't feel sad Yin, I'll be back before you even know it!" Her face softening. "I'm not sad." I deny immediately. "I'm a grown up now." Why the hell is Yan silent? So to force me to talk to joke this time around? Basterd.

"I know you are, both of you are... Anyway make sure to feed Ms. smiley. Ok?" The kittie? "Sure." I said as My thoughts go back to the school.

It's gonna be one hell of a three years for those kids.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yin and Yan have been planning this for a while now, gathering info on the school and what not. Now they reached the top by beating the school bully.**

**Next time: U.A high school. And they will be a lot stronger.**

**Until next time! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: UA High School

**Yin Chikara: Yin is a girl who sees the world for it's dark side. Only liking - barely, in her words - her brother. When she died, she was asked which body and quirk she wanted, she chose the body of RWBY's Yang but with the small edit of dark black hair. Her quirk is _Power For One_. And Unlike One For All, she stockpiles ****power manually by taking it from objects... or living things.**

**.**

**Yan Chikara: Yan is a boy that loves both cartoons and anime, he always makes a joke or a reference about them whenever he can, even if he knows no one will get them since he's in another world. When Yan needed to decide on a body, he chose one that would... quote on quote: "Make the _ladies_ fall to their knees!" Basically, Izaya Orihara. His quirk is _Power Nullification_. It's pretty much One For All's worst nightmare. **

**.**

**After death, Yin and Yan chose _B__oku No Hero_ as their new world. Having no identity in this universe, they faked an origin story about being transported from another similar world. With powers called 'semblance' instead of 'quirks'. Feeling bad for the seemingly lost 'kids', The Smile Hero: Ms. Joke, took the responsibility of raising the children rather than throw them in an orphanage.**

**.**

**This is where the story really starts! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Heroes... they're everywhere in this world, it's annoying.

After me and my brother finished middle school, we were given a choice:

A hero training high school? Or a normal high school?

The choice was an illusion. With the powerful quirks we have there is no way we'll live a normal life. Society will force us to become heroes to save the lives of others. Villains will come and eliminate us in fear we will change our minds and become heroes.

Or worse, we'll have to deal with All For One.

I asked Yan to tell me _everything_ to do with this world's story. The main story, the side stories, All Might, the truth behind his quirk: One For All, even the past of the 'big bad wolf_' _known as All For One.

Or tiny insignificant things like Shoto Todoroki's abuse, by his father. or Deku's bullying, by Bakugo. I honestly don't understand why neither of them hadn't just killed their abuser and be done with it.

I actually got into it a little bit. Props to the creator. But now that I know the story, I can start planning. And I already did.

The thing about entering U.A is that there is a chance we won't get in the same class. We could end up in class 1-B, or one of us we'll go to 1-A and the other to 1-B. At first it seemed like there is no way to guarantee entry to class 1-A, that all we could do was hope we'll get lucky and both enter it.

We struggled to think of a way in. Yan and I didn't give up though; After finishing the mock test with roaring scores - Keep in mind it was for middle schoolers - we signed up for U.A while having a few months to think of a way in.

So one day when I was physically training my body in our exercise room while thinking about U.A, an idea struck me, and it also made me feel like an idiot for not thinking about it sooner.

We can steal the spots of the students we want to replace.

For instance, that girl, what's her name…? Hmm…

Uraraka! Yeah her, she destroyed a bunch of robots by lifting them with her quirk then dropping them down _hard_ on the ground. So, my question is... what if I stole her points before she can even lift those machines up in the first place?

Since U.A feels class 1-B is fine as it is, that means I'll take the place of Uraraka in 1-A instead of going to 1-B.

When I figured a sure-fire way in class 1-A, I waited until our adopted mother; Miss joke, - Yes I accepted it, shut up - finally left for her daily hero work. When she did, I went and told Yan about my plan.

.

* * *

.

"_-and then we'll take the place of the one we stole the points from, got it?" It took him a moment to understand. "Oh, that's just perfect! We can get in class 1-A and get rid of the annoying useless ones as well. Two birds with one stone!" Relief washed over his face. _

_Two birds with one stone? Yeah that's a good way to summarize it._

"_So… who are we replacing?" Yan asked, his face being the_ _definition of happiness. I smile at that. "I was thinking of that girl Urarak-" Suddenly the face of happiness turned into the face of horror. "What?! Not her please! She's too good!" _

_Really? He's playing favorites? Should of known. "Sigh... Look there's a chance we won't even be in the same entrance exam group as the target, so let's just talk about ALL the characters and how important they are to replace. We may have no choice but to steal their spot." He didn't look happy about it, but he agreed nonetheless._

"_Ok… I guess you're right…" I refined from saying: I'm always right._

"_Ok, first…"_

_._

* * *

.

That was 10 months ago.

Since then we were training our bodies to become physically stronger. I obviously didn't need to since I can just achieve the same results by using my quirk. And I already did but...

A girl's gotta look good, you know?

Oh! I also used my quirk on Yan and gave him some of the power I stole. He clearly doesn't need It to overpower someone; He can just do that with his quirk.

I gave him some in his body, but mostly in his legs. That way he can jump from one spot to the next, fast. He also made a reference (That I got!) and said he wanted to do a geppo also known as a moon step.

Tomorrow is gonna be the day we take the U.A entrance exam. We already discussed - as if we're planning to assassinate someone, it was kinda fun - and made a list on who takes priority over who, the ones on the top are the least likely to be replaced:

_Momo Yaoyorozu: A recommended student, we can't replace her._

_Shoto Todoroki: Same with him, he's guaranteed entry._

_Izuku Midoriya: Easy to replace, just gotta save uraraka. But as the holder of One For All he will be allowed passage anyway, so it's not a possibility._

_Katsuki Bakugo: He's too good, replacing him will be difficult._

_Ochaco Uraraka: If we can, we won't get rid of her._

_Tsuyu Asui: Frog quirk, she's pretty good as well._

_Tenya Iida: He is pretty fast, I can still catch up to him I think…_

_Kyoka Jiro: For whatever reason Yan wants her to stay, if possible._

_Eijiro Kirishima: Bakugo's boyfriend._

_Fumikage Tokoyami: As Yan stated: 'The night hero: All Night!'_

_Mezo Shoji: Weird quirk, dupli-arms. _

_Mashirao Ojiro: He is a glorified monkey using his tail._

_Mina Ashido: She looks like an alien, and her quirk is acid._

_Hanta Sero: Spiderman._

_Sato Rikido: Hulk that goes off on sweets. Tempted to let him stay purely for his cooking skills, but no._

_Denki Kaminari: Pretty strong electrical quirk, but haven't trained enough._

_Toru Hagakure: Invisible girl, that's literally it. The way we see it (pun unintended) she's unimportant._

_Yuga Aoyama: His hero name is 'Can't stop twinkling', I don't need to explain why he is useless._

_Koji Koda: His quirk allows him to talk to animals. Every furry's dream._

_Minoru Mineta: The main target. That perverted grape fucker better hope we don't see him._

And that's about it, the exam will start tomorrow, the plan is to sleep early and wake up at dawn to start a warm up. "Alright, we need to go to sleep." I said looking at Yan. "Yeah, I'm getting kinda sleepy." He Yawns

I stand up from the couch and head upstairs to my room. "Don't forget to set your alarm." If he doesn't, I'm gonna wake him up in the worst way I could think of. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget something like that." I nod and continue to my room, opening the last door in the hall, I entered the red and black themed room.

Having a mother who's a hero gives you a lot of financial benefits.

Turning off the light I laid down on my bed. Feeling the soft blanket and pillow, I'm sure sleep will take over me easily in time.

_U.A high school… after all these years... our future as 'heroes' starts tomorrow._

_._

* * *

_._

_*Bring Bring!*_

_*Bring Bring!*_

Turning off the alarm I raised up from my bed, first thing to do is go and check on Yan.

Brushing my teeth I looked at the mirror. This face isn't mine.

It is in a way… But in the end it isn't, it's a face of someone else's. But that doesn't matter, today is the day of the entrance exam. As my brother told me, the exam consists of a written one, then a practical one afterwards. The written one is easy, for us at least.

I opened my mouth to check on my teeth, white as snow.

I exit my room and entered the first door to my right. Upon opening the black and blue themed room, I was happy to see that there isn't a guy sleeping with his ass hanging in the air.

I close the door and head down to the kitchen, I found Yan sitting on a chair eating his cereal. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you to."

"Have you seen Joke anywhere?"

"I think she's sleeping."

"Well... we need to wake her up to teach those brats in Shiketsu High School."

"Oh don't worry, she we'll wake up on her own."

"And if she doesn't?" As soon as I said that I heard Footsteps coming from behind me. And It's none other than Miss Joke herself. She smiles. "Waking up early for U.A? Haha... good on ya!" She gives us a thumbs up while looking tired. I don't blame her. "Yin, Yan, eat up and get dressed. U.A is waiting." Smiling despite not having nearly enough sleep, I could never understand how people like her can smile that much.

We both replied with an 'ok'. I proceed to sit next to Yan and eat my cereal in silence. Meanwhile Emi takes her morning cup of coffee. And looks at us both with those eyes of hers. "How do you two feel about U.A?"

I turn towards her. "We'll get in." Determination leaking out of my voice. And rather then get weirded out, Joke just smiles at the fire in my eyes. "What about you?" She looks at Yan.

"We'll get in! And we'll make you proud!"

"Proud? I'm already proud! Both of you are so..." She paused trying to think of a word. "...Prodigies!" Well of course we are; being de-aged from mid-twenties to a seven year old kid can give the appearance of such.

"Thanks." "Thank you." We immediately reply, not wanting to get grounded tonight; she's pretty serious about the 'thank you'.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're older than me! Hahaha!" Oh boy, that's too close to the truth. Quickly, I nudge the eating Yan in his side. Telling him to change the subject. I would just screw it over even more by being obvious.

...And I made him choke on his cereal. Great.

"Yan are you ok?!" Worried about him, Joke instantly gave him water. She was always paranoid. "Th-cough-anks!" He proceeds to gulp all the water down. Then He glares at me when Joke turns around to place the cup back on the side. I shrug at him with a smirk. I didn't plan for it...

But whatever works, right?

.

* * *

.

We're now in Emi's car, heading for U.A. today is the day. We have to execute our plan perfectly, we can't make a mistake.

Yan is strong, he's pretty much invincible to physical attacks, only fire and electricity can hurt him. But to counter this - as best we could - I gave him a massive power boost in his legs.

Me? I never really tried but If I had to guess I would say I can take down a building with a single punch. Stealing from living things makes me stronger at a much faster rate. Objects still give me power, just a bit slower…

I also told Joke about our quirks. Since U.A will know soon anyway, I figured It's better to just tell her now rather than later. As expected her reaction was her telling Me and Yan that we have amazing quirks. And how we shouldn't rely on them all the time, instead we should think of ways to use it and improve ourselves.

Speaking of improving ourselves. I don't think we can improve ourselves more than we already did. I can get stronger my using my quirk, yes, but I don't know how to improve the quirk itself. That's just another reason to get inside U.A high.

I reposition myself so the seat of Emi isn't blocking my view, I can see the supposed 'legendary' school and it's not that far, half a minute and we're there.

Oh boy, The amount of students…

"You know…" I heard Joke saying in a hesitant tone. "If for some reason you don't want U.A anymore... Then know Shiketsu high school will still be an option." Heh, yeah right, just because you don't approve of U.A teaching methods doesn't mean we don't.

Before I can reply with a sarcastic comment that would probably hurt her, Yan instantly jumps in. "Thanks! Umm... But we had our eyes on U.A for a long time now. And It'll be kinda weird to have you as our teacher." She looked like she expected as much. "Well... just know that you have my full support!" Another thumbs up. She does that a lot.

After Emi overreacted and embarrassed us with a teary goodbye, we finally reached our destination and exited the already leaving car.

The second she left, I allowed my almost smiling face to transform into the social one. Also known as 'emotionless'. After all these years of waiting, we're finally getting a true look at U.A

"Wow." Yan breathed.

"Humph... We'll be spending a lot of time in there. So it better be as good from the inside."

A few moments later we head straight in the door that says '1'. After navigating a bit, we end up entering a darkened room. I noted that a lot of students were already sitting down. Were we late? Where were our seats again?

Oh yeah, Our exam tickets. They gave them to us a month before the day even began. Pulling that out, we looked at our numbers.

_Yin chikara._

_Examinee No.: 6066_

_Test Location: Battle Center E_

_Yan chikara._

_Examinee No.: 5999_

_Test Location: Battle Center G_

We look at the wall next to us, there is a poster that shows the room with its seats and their numbers. "Hmm… I'm on the left side." I look at my brother. "Did you find yours?"

"...Yeah, let's go"

After sitting down alone - Yan's seat isn't near mine - I look at the stage. A man with yellow hair was on it. He looked like he was preparing to say somethi-

"WHAT IS UP! Candidates, Are you all excited for the exam?!" I instantly cover my ears at the unexpected volume of his voice. What the hell?! Someone needs to cut this guy's vocal cords as fast as possible!

He was putting his palm next to his ears as if expecting someone to actually reply. As if, no one would be foolish enough as to actually repl-

"YEAH!" A sudden shout came from my far right. Making several would-be students laugh. I turn my head to the side to see who's the idiot that...

It's Yan.

Of course.

Thank god I'm not sitting next to him.

"Huh? Someone actua- I mean ALRIGHT! I'm happy to see that one of you is this excited! It's kinda refreshing... No one... Ever... Replies..." He muttered the last part to himself. That's kinda depressing.

"..."

"Ahum!" He Cleared his throat at the awkward silence. Wait a minute, clearing his throat? Do I need to cover my ears again? "Now, as you all know there is a practical exam and a written one. I don't need to explain the written part since it speaks for itself." He seems familiar...

Oh!

I can't believe I just remembered who he is... He's the voice hero: Present Mic. "What you all need to know about is the practical one! There are 7 battle centers; from A To G. It says in your exam ticket where you have to go!" I look at mine again. "There are three villains! The one pointer, the two pointer, and the three pointer!" Pictures of the machines appear on the screen behind him.

_"There is also the zero pointer…" _I reminded myself.

"Excuse me!" I heard from the right. It's not my brother again, is it? Oh, nevermind, that must be... Tenya Iida! Yeah, good to know I didn't forget everything. "With all do respect, we were told there would be four villains! Can you please explain to us whether this is an error or not?" Then he turns around and proceeds to say something towards the person behind him. I can't hear nor see him very well from here; He wasn't as loud as before.

The voice hero smiles. "Oh no, that's no error. The fourth villain is the zero pointer! I wouldn't bother trying to beat him, since he gives you no points! Think of him as an obstacle." I shouldn't forget about rescue points. "Oh, well forgive me about the interruption."

Everything after this is something that I already knew about. So I didn't bother to listen and toned out the rest.

.

* * *

.

After finishing the written exam, Me and Yan exchanged 'Good lucks' and both went to our battle centers.

Even though I know it will give me a disadvantage, I stay in the back of the group, trying to spot anyone in what could have been class 1-A.

Come on... Just one will do.

One minute later, while looking left and right in the back of the herd, I finally spotted something small. If it were a present, I would exit my house and go give money to the homeless.

Grapes

I smirk viciously. Oh boy, I couldn't ask for a better target even if I wanted to. After walking for a few minutes we end up facing large gates.

Keeping an eye on Mineta, I stayed in the back waiting for the gates to open.

He's lucky I'm not planning to use my quirk to reduce him into a tiny bloody purple mess.

"GO!" We suddenly heard from the speaker on the tower next to us. "What? There is no countdown in real life!" With that, the doors open.

Let the games begin.

Everyone reacted a lot faster than I thought and instantly ran inside the face city. Even though I could run much faster then this I still have to steal mineta's points and make him look unfit to be a hero.

The group met a cross roads. Some went straight, some went left. Others - including mineta - went to the right.

And that's the point where I pumped a massive amount of power in my legs, and jumped on the side of a building. I repeated this process of jumping from one building to the next.

Thanks for the training, Joke.

For now my plan is to destroy every robot I find on this road, Until this group of kids meet another cross roads. When that happens I'll go with whatever mineta chooses.

Looking back at the group, I spotted a two pointer exiting from a big alleyway a few meters in front of mineta, aiming it's guns at him. The perverted and horrified boy was taking balls from his head, aiming to plug the muzzle of the robot.

Jumping from the building, I went straight to toward the two pointer and proceeded to smash it with my legs. That resulted in the wall I was on cracking. And the explosion of the robot.

"AHHH!" The fruit boy was throwing balls everywhere while screaming. Those balls were repealed back by the explosion and hit other students instead.

Sticking them in the middle of the road.

"HEY!" They screamed. That's when I saw another robot, this time a 1 pointer coming out of the alley on the other side, planning to attack the middle schoolers who got stuck. "H-Help!" A young girl who got stuck on one of his balls begged for help.

Ugh... sounds wrong.

_Just for the points._ I jumped and gave the machine a punch that sent it's head flying back into the other street.

Meanwhile mineta was still screaming. Probably thinking his life was ending.

"Thanks..." The girl said.

A boy with red horns looked to the right. "Hey! Kid with the purple balls." Mineta stopped and looked around. "I'm alive..?"

"Yeah, now come free us!" Wasting no time, I ran straight ahead looking for more targets to destroy.

Let's see… I got two points, then I saved mineta and five other kids. The least profitable outcome is that the rescue points were all one point each. If so, then my total is eight. Mineta will have to waste time freeing all those-

"Target Located!" Out of nowhere a 2 pointer crashes out of the building to my left. Seeing guns, I panic and proceed to punch the air hard enough to send it back crashing into a wall.

Shit… I just showed U.A a large portion of my power... Oh fuck it, they would have known anyway. Although, I did hope to hide it bit longer then this.

Ahh well, at least I got 10 points in the first minute, right?

.

* * *

_._

"Three minutes remaining!" I heard the annoying voice of present mic announcing.

So far I got a lot of villain points, and obviously I didn't forget about the rescue part. I lost count of it all, but I think my villains score is somewhere over forty, probably. Meanwhile my rescue points is… twenty? Maybe? Again I don't see any point in keeping track.

More importantly Mineta barely got any points. If crying and whining raised his score, it would be well over a million. But despite all that, I could tell that he was giving it his all.

Too bad, I was giving it 50% at most.

At this point there is no other robots around, except deeper in the city. But the thing is, no one could go there, why?

The zero pointer.

Yup he's there, came out of nowhere. I know for a fact that Mineta won't get any points unless he goes near that thing, which he won't. So, I abandoned him and chose to go straight to the zero pointer.

Why am I doing that? Well... To steal its power of course! Do you know how much of it could be in that thing? If something has a lot of it, then I simply can't resist stealing it.

Since U.A will know about me anyway, I don't have to hold back. So, pumping a crap ton of power in my legs; I jump up trying to land on the hand of the zero pointer.

Unlike Deku, I can't instantly jump straight up towards its face. I have to land on the hand first, then make my way up to its head. But despite all the power I have, in the end gravity won, and I still can't reach it.

"Shit!" I cursed. Quickly looking around, I spotted a large building. So getting on it I tried again and- "Two minutes left!" -This time I _barely_ succeeded.

"Whoa!" I was trying to keep my balance on the gigantic moving hand. I jump from it and reached the arm's elbow. The zero pointer didn't seem to care about me.

Doing the same thing again I land on the shoulder. Then I finally I got to its head. Luckily it was flat, so landing was a lot easier than expected.

Empowering my arms, I dig my left arm into the head of the humongous robot. That should keep me from falling… "One minute left!" I could hardly hear that voice from all the way up here and it's still annoys me. I'm impressed If nothing else.

A smirk reaches my face as I accumulate all of its power.

First it will not feel any different.

After, it will slow down.

The air will be too strong for it to move.

Then it will feel as if gravity became much, much stronger.

Finally, it will crumble into pieces.

The malicious smile on my face becomes larger when the robot slows down, I can hear it exploding from below. A few seconds later, the robot starts to fall ever so slowly. And I can feel the newfound power in me. Moving like water in a bottle.

When Present Mic declared that the time is over, that's when the machine fell. You might think that the buildings were all crushed by the power of its weight, right?

What ever power do you mean?

"Heh heh heh…" Standing on top of the machine, I chuckled while looking down at all the shocked faces of the 'candidates' for U.A.

"TIMES UP! You all did amazing, really! Now return back! You will all receive your results in a week!"

Using the height, I looked around trying to find the gate, I spotted it a distance away. Finally being done with the exam. I dropped down while taking the power of gravity, since the gravitational pull is now around 1.2 instead of 9.8 any damage I'll take from the fall will barely be felt.

When I finally landed, I went straight to the massive doors while ignoring the looks I'm getting from these weaklings and the crying of Mineta. "Ahhh! Not a single point! I failed!"

Loser.

Half an hour later, I finally found Yan waiting outside the entrance for Joke.

When he sees me, I gave him a smirk. Basically telling him I succeeded. If He tells me he failed by not returning it I'm gonna murder that- Nevermind, he returned it.

"Who?" He asked.

"Grapes." I told him nonchalantly. "What about you?" Hopefully he got a good one.

"The not-so-incredible hulk." He said with a simple excited smile on his face. Him? Good enough.

After a few minutes of silence, Yan looks up at the sky.

"So… one week?" He asked.

"One week." I confirm

I wonder what the future holds...?

* * *

**And that's chapter 4! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As you can see Yin stole mineta's spot along with a shit ton of power from the robot. Meanwhile Yan says he took the spot from the sugar hulk.**

**Next time on Twins Of Power: Class 1-A!**

_**Or is it 1-B? **_


	6. Chapter 5: Class 1-A

**Chapter Five: **

**Finally in U.A, Yin and Yan get a taste of what the renowned hero school is like.**

.

* * *

.

"I have never been this excited for a school in like... ever!"

"That's because we have never _been_ to a hero school." I mumbled tiredy, still feeling sleepy even after I woke up. And can you blame me? I was awake all night hearing Joke annoyingly boast to her friends (again) about the fact that one of us had made it in the top ten at the U.A entrance exam.

Me.

With a total of 63 points, I managed to get to the 6th spot on the exam. Meanwhile Yan did what I thought was impossible and reached a new level of idiocy; he completely forgot about the rescue points in the first 8 minutes of the test. _Barely _getting into U.A with his stupid 34 points.

Like seriously, how could you forget something so damn important?! If I wasn't irritated about the fact I got 6th place rather than 1st, then I would of asked him just that. Seeing my expression, he frowns. "Oh come on," I open the door that says '1'. "You aren't still mad about getting 6th right?" After remembering who he's talking to, he gets the answer without me having to talk. "Ok look... the points you got in the test aren't really important, all that really matters is that you passed the exam!"

"..."

I sigh as the both of us entered the U.A building. It's our first day. "Yeah I know, it just pisses me off that the side characters got more points." I can't get it out of my mind. Sure, I get Bakugo reaching the number one spot. But what about the 3rd spot; Uraraka? She rescued one person and got _45 _motherfucking points.

How?!

I probably saved more than 10 kids! So why the hell did my rescue points end up being a puny eight? Does U.A just hate me or something? Or is there a reason for this unfairness? If I wasn't only attacking the bots that were close to mineta, I swear to god I could have easily made it to Number 1 on villain point alone! And not just that, oh no, I shouldn't forget about the fact I ignored all the other robots in favor of the zero pointer at the last two minutes.

Whichever way you look at it, I deserve to be called 'number one' more than anyone else.

"Whatever, let's just get to our class." Still knowing I'm not over it, Yan agrees nonetheless and walks by my side. "...Sure." Good, Now, which way is class 1-A? I look for directional signs on the roof of the halls, noticing an arrow with 'classes' written on it, we started walking.

10 minutes of strolling in this maze of a school later, we finally found the door to our classroom. And boy is it huge. "Well here goes nothing... " I heard my brother muttering nervously. I was about to question him about it, but the door suddenly opened revealing a girl with black hair. She jumped a little upon seeing us, probably not expecting anyone to be behind the door.

Same here.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She looked apologetic. I don't believe it, the brat must of heard us. And did she say startle? That would imply I was frightened, which isn't something I ever feel.

Instantly I glare and try do deny it. "I didn't-" But before I could speak another word, Yan interrupted me while smiling at the girl. "Oh don't worry about it. We were just looking for our class, and we uhh, found it…" Noticing the intentional interruption, she decided to ignore it and change the subject. "Yeah... this is class 1-A. You two are a bit early though, class will start in 17 minutes from now."

Oh? I could say the same thing to you. "We're patient." I replied in a calm manner, replacing my glare with a poker face. It won't do me much good if I make enemies on the first day. "But right now our feet hurt from all the walking." Rather than push my way through her, I decided to give her a hint:

Move.

Luckily she was smart enough to get my meaning. "Oh! Well, welcome to class 1-A!" Stepping aside while keeping the door opened, she motioned for us to enter with a wave of her arm. "Thank you." Yan said, still being polite for some reason.

We walked silently in the class, and… she was right. We _are_ early, there is only a boy with red and white hair sitting in the back. That has to be Shoto todoroki. "_Of course he's early, he is a recommended student after all... Wait, does that mean the girl on my right is Momo Yaoyorozu? That would make since." _I interrupted my own thoughts when I realized we needed to choose our seats.

"So, which ones?" I didn't need to look to know that was Yan.

Hmm… in the middle is where one will have to interact with others the most, but the corners is where a person interacts the least… Duh, the choice is obvious, I don't know why he bothered to ask.

"There" I point at the corner. He looked like he expected it. "So you want the same seat as middle school?" I shrugged.

"It's the most convenient."

Minutes later, students started pouring in, all of them are now chatting with each other. Arms crossed, one leg over the other, I was sitting down with my eyes closed. I did that in order to evade talking with anyone. On the opposite side of the spectrum, my brother was getting to know everyone, he really is a fanboy, but I can't really blame him; I guess it's _kinda _cool for a fan to talk to their favourite characters, still nerdy as hell thought.

Currently there are only two students left, I can't ask Yan about who they are; Everyone will question him on how he knew. But If I had to guess I'd say one of them was midoriya, I didn't see or hear him entering the room, and I'm not turning around to check; It would be awkward to look at them then go back to being silent.

"_If I'm not wrong, the next thing to happen is the quirk apprehension test. Apparently the last place will get expell-"_

"Hello, my name is Tenya Lida" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "I request that you please take your feet off the desk. You're disrespecting the school and all the-" But he was cut off by a laugh from who I think is Bakugo. "Your serious? Ha! Were you born with that stick up your ass? Or did someone put it up there recently?" I gotta hand it to him; That almost made me lose my composure and laugh, but I like to think I have high standards.

"E-Excuse me?" Before my only source of entertainment could go on for any longer, the door of the class suddenly opens. Opening my eyes, I look to my right to see the person who opened it, it was none other than the one Yan - who was now sitting behind me - and I were waiting for.

The next symbol of peace…

"Uhh hello…" He's the world's biggest storage for power. I could already imagine it; Yan, holding him still while I take the entire power of One For All. The _quirk_ can't be transferred, but no one said anything about the power itself.

While I was in my thoughts, Lida went to talk to midoriya about judging him wrong or whatever. Then Uraraka - Yan's favorite - appeared.

Hooray.

"Now only the teacher's missing." My brother whispered. "I'm sure he'll appear sooner or later." I stated. We both clearly know that, I'm just trying to start a conversation. "I hope he's a very nice teacher with a big heart who loves everything and everyone." He made an inside joke while giving me a knowing look.

I replied with a look which said it was a stupid joke. Upon seeing it, his face fell and he frowned

Now _that _made me laugh, ahahah.

"Seriously, you laugh at the weirdest things..." He mumbled when he heard my muffled laugh. _"Well, fuck you." _Right when I finished that thought, all the class heard a tired voice from outside the door.

"Sigh… if you're here purely to make friends, than I suggest you pack up and leave." Well well, looks like our teacher finally came. And Yan was right; He _does_ look like he's on cocaine.

Getting out of his sleeping bag, he stood up. "My name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher." The entire class gave out a 'huh?'. I gazed at his expression. "_Man, he doesn't appear to be impressed with us in the slightest."_ Wasting no time, he brings out a single P.A outfit. "Wear these. You'll find them hung on your lockers in the changing rooms. " The locker room? Does the class even now where that is? Yan and I do; We saw it earlier when we were trying to find the class.

After our homeroom teacher left us, the entire class looked at each other. All of them wondering what to do, especially a pink skinned girl. "So… does anyone here know where the locker rooms are?" I don't want to gather any of their attention, so I stay silent hoping one of them already knows.

"..." When nobody answered (Not even Yan. He'll get a punch to his gut for forcing me to interact with the class.) I sighed and stood up from my seat. Now they're all looking at me, great. "I do." I say simply, not seeing any reason to say another word.

"Oh, awesome! We won't be late on our first day then!" The pink girl exclaimed with a smile. Not bothering to return it or talk with anyone, I walk to the huge door and proceed to open it, entering the halls of U.A.

With the class behind me, I tried to remember where the locker room is. _"Hmm… Down the hall and left. Afterwards go right then take the left again until you find it." _Doing as I remembered, I reached my destination. "There... the boys locker room should be down the hall." I enter the girls locker not even waiting for a reply.

The faster I wear the P.E outfits, the better.

Looking around, I find seven clothes hung on different blue lockers. _"So, which of these is mine-"_

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door behind me opening with a loud voice accompanying it . "Wow, U.A is so much better than my previous school!" I heard Uraraka talking with the girls. "You said it, even the locker rooms are clean." I _think _that was the invisible one.

Two minutes later, we're all half naked. The girls tried multiple times to have a conversation with me, but I managed to shoot it down before it could go on for any longer. Right now they're all discussing what they think about our homeroom teacher.

"I wonder if he always looks like that..." Thought Uraraka while looking at Ashido. "He looked like he had a bad day." Said Hagakure. I attempted to tone them out, but found myself unable to. From her tone, Momo didn't seem to be worried. "I wouldn't worry; Don't forget that he's a hero." So she already thought it through? Huh, smart.

But Jiro (I think that's what her name was) still looked anxious. "Yeah but why does he want us in the P.E fields?" At this point we're dressed up and ready to go.

"Obviously to test us on something." I said accidentally. _"Oh fuck me." _They all looked at me; Surprised that I actually spoke with them on my own. Their expressions turned to that of relief; Probably thinking I warmed up to them or something.

As if.

Having nothing else to do in here, I left without saying a word. Opening the door, I looked at the sign above me. "Hmm…" I went right, left, then down the stairs on my right again. When I finally got to the fields, I saw that most of the boys are already there.

Hearing the footsteps of my female classmates behind me, I decided to start moving. "Hey, wait!" I turned around to see the voice who called me. It was Uraraka. "What do you want?" My voice sounded tired. Thankfully the other girls aren't here to annoy me. "I was just wondering, what's your name?"

Name? Well… we _are_ classmates, so I might as well humor her. "Yin Chikara." As soon as I say the letter 'Y', the rest of them showed up. Upon hearing my name, the one with the weird ears smiled. "Oh, so that's your name huh?" Awesome, Now they know about it. "The name's Kyoka Jiro." Here we go…

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you!"

"Mina Ashido!"

"I'm Toru Hagakure."

"Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu."

"It's a pleasure to finally greet you, Yin. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." They all bowed a little. Not wanting to show disrespect this early, I do the same.

"If you girls are done, then you should know the teacher is waiting." A boy with red hair smiled while reminding us about our P.E class.

Walking over to the class, I couldn't help but speak my thoughts. "Damn... those boys changed fast." I didn't see it, but the rest of the girls nodded. Separating myself from the amazons, I went to the far right of the group where I finally met Yan.

"Oh hey, Yin. Who knew the P.A outfits were so comfy, amiright?" He seemed happy while saying that, guess he really likes it here huh? That's good.

The class is now staring at the Aizawa, who just turned around to face us. "The reason I brought you all out here is because we're doing a Quirk assessment test." Yeah, I already know that. And my current plan is to show everyone - myself included - who the _true_ number one is.

After the class shouted the last three words that came out of our teacher's mouth, Uraraka complained about it not being fair, and that we will miss orientation. Aizawa (Who I now Have a spark of respect for) explained that the world is full of unfairness, and that it's a hero's job to overcome them. But that wasn't the thing that made the spark. No, it was what he said next.

"The country is still pretending we're all created equal by holding back the ones with most power." He turns to meet the the explosion king. "Bakogu, you got the most points in the entrance exam."_ Only because I allowed it._ "When you were in junior high, what was your furthest distance throw with a softball?

The explosion boy thinks for a few seconds, trying to remember. "...About seventy meters, probably."

"Here" He throws Bakugo a white ball. "Try doing it with your quirk this time." Looking at the ball, he walks to his position inside the circle. "Just don't exit the white lines." The ever so tiring voice said.

"Fine," The bastard confidently smirks and looks back at the class. "Just step back, unless you want to be blown." He half joked…? Some of the class actually stepped back a bit. But Yan and I didn't move, instead we chose to stay at the same spot. Yan couldn't help but give a challenging smirk in reply to the glare sent to us from the red eyed boy who thought we're treating him like a weakling.

Not really our intention, but oh well.

After a few moments of staring at us, he refocused on his task and held his arm back. He threw the ball while saying 'DIEEE!' for whatever reason. From what Yan told me about the test (This scene specifically), I expected the explosion to be big, but not _this _big.

"All of you need to know your limit. It's the best way to know your potential as a pro hero." Aizawa held up a distance measuring device.

"**964.1 Meters"**

"Whoa! Damn, That's far!" An impressed voice from the side of the group declared. Meanwhile my brother was speechless; _Didn't Yan say He got about 700 meters? Then why…? _

Upon seeing his face, I got my answer.

Oh.

So that how it is? I noticed his hand trembling; He went overboard this time around just to make sure he gets number 1, huh? His expression was smug and confident, daring us to do better. I simply responded with a grin that said I _will _do better, it surprised him.

After telling them that last place will be expelled, Aizawa smirked. "Come on, show me you being here isn't a mistake." With those words, the class felt a sudden surge of determination; To prove that them being here was from their own hard work, not a mistake.

"Let the games begin."

.

* * *

.

Honestly I expected a bit more than this.

There were eight total tests, we took four and are now on the fifth. First was the 50-meter dash. I couldn't fully impower my legs; Doing so would send me flying out U.A in an instinct. No, I powered them up just a bit and used one leg to send me speeding to the middle, then the other to send me from there to the finish line. In the end I got 2nd place with a record of 3.79.

I did the math; 1.90 for a leg.

The second test was the grip strength. In this one, Yan broke the hand-held device to pieces by using his quirk on it, earning him a bunch of 'wows' from the class. Not wanting to be showed off by him, I took all the strength of the device until It broke. We both got the number one spot.

The third one was the standing long jump. There are no winners here, all that truly matters is whether or not you pass the sandbox, which the majority of the students did.

The fourth test was repeating side steps. There were three lines on the ground, a device counted your step. Truthfully I didn't know how to use my quirk without shooting myself to the left or right, it made me realize that I didn't actually master my quirk. That, coupled with the fact I got 3rd pissed me off.

Right now it's time for the 5th test: Ball throw.

The undisputed first place was (Surprisingly) Uraraka, who got _Infinity. "Second place is now the first place, she doesnt count." _Bakugo and I thought.

Next is midoriya. I'm quite interested to see how he'll pass without having to break his own arm and forfeiting the rest of the tests. This is one of the few scenes where Yan refused to say anything about; Wanting me to see it for myself.

Currently the green haired boy was getting a small chat with Aizawa, who is probably lecturing the hell out of him right now. The reason I say 'probably' is because no one can hear them, they're whispering.

"I wonder what Sensei is saying..." Uraraka questions, looking worried. "I don't know… but Midoriya better try harder, or He'll be expelled."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow at Iida's statement. "Of course he will; He's a quirkless nobody!" At that, some students who know about Deku's quirk took a pause and stared at him.

Yan faked confusion and looked at the boy. "Without a quirk? Dude, didn't you hear how he took down the zero pointer with a single punch?" I don't understand why he bothered to tell them, and I don't care.

"Huh?" Now it's Bakugo's turn to look confused. After a few seconds, he glared at my brother. "Do you take me for an idiot…?"

"What? No, I'm serious! I can't be the only one in the class who knows about it!" He looks around, as if trying to spot someone to help him out with this.

"It's true… I saw it with my own eyes. He jumped in the air and gave that huge robot one heck of a punch!" The infinity girl got a bit excited at the last part.

Kirishima eyes spark when he remembers something. "And he's not the only one! They say someone else took down a zero pointer in _another _battle center," Another who destroyed a zero pointer? Who...? "A girl." A gi- ohhh, that must be me, how did I forget?

Suddenly a blast in the air appeared from midoriya. Our teacher looked at his device then back at midoriya who called him. "Mr. Aizawa… I'm still standing!"

"See! I wasn't lying!"

"..." I'm... surprised…? When's the last time someone made me speechless? This… this…

"Ahahahah..." I chuckled. Yan stopped talking to the gawking bakugo, and turned to me with a look of surprise.

Amazing! So that's what the future number one hero is like! Not even the teacher thought of that! Hell, I didn't even come close! "Uhh...Yin, are you ok?"

I realized that most of the class are now watching me. What? Is it really that weird If I laugh? I look at Yan with an excited grin. "Never better! I just didn't expect him to pull something like that!"

The class was forced to ignore me when the person closest to being a villain sprinted towards midoriya. "DEKU! You better tell me how you have a quirk or else I'll…!"

Everything after that was already something I know about; Aizawa stopped Bakugo from blowing his classmate to smithereens, and then showed everyone how good Deku did to the class

"**705.3 Meters" **

"Yin Chikara," Upon hearing my name, I hid my still smiling face with my ever so lovely passive one. "Step up." He threw me a softball. _Where does he keeps bringing those balls from…? Doesn't matter…_

Kirishima widens his eyes. "Yin Chikara? Hey… guys, I'm not sure, but I think _she _was the girl who took down the giant robot." Yan turns back at the group with a smile. "Hahaha. Yeah, my sister's amazing isn't she?"

"Sister?!" The class whispered; All not wanting detention for annoying the teacher on their first day. I couldn't make out a word of what they just said.

"_Ok… so Bakugo used a bigger explosion this time, resulting in him getting around 960. In order to reach the number one spot, I'll need to get a bigger score than that." _Truthfully, I'm not sure if even 100% could do the job. But I needed to try anyway, so pumping all of 65% of my power into my right arm, I hoped it was enough.

No one but Aizawa saw the sparks of electricity coming from it.

Doing a spin for the momentum, I let all the power out in an instant; The outcome was a massive air explosion that sent me crashing into a wall behind me with bushes.

"Shit! Yin!"

Urgh… Pain everywhere... "Note: U.A walls are strong…" Looking up from where I was sitting, I saw that Yan and most of the class came to check on me.

Ahhh shit.

Don't look at me like I'm weak!

"_What?_" I growled. The only expression to not change was Yan's. "Come on, stand up." Yan offered his hand. _Is he serious…? He knows I won't accept it. So why would he…? _"I can stand on my own…" I pretend that standing up didn't hurt a bit. Yan looked taken aback for a second, but smiled all the same. "Alright."

Not feeling comfortable with so many people around me, I needed to change the subject and get to a more open area. "I'm fine everyone… let's go back to Mr. Aizawa, I'm sure he's terribly worried." Making a joke tends to change the subject easily.

I managed to get out of the group while ignoring the giggling from some of the classmates.

I was met with a pissed off look from a red-eyed Aizawa. "Oh, umm... sorry didn't mean to, Sensei. Didn't think 65% would do that..." I whispered the last part to myself, so I'm kinda sure he didn't hear it. Even if he did then, I would of known; Years of experience as an assassin, would of helped me pick up any changes on his expression, which I hadn't.

Even though I apologised, he still glared at me with his red eyes. _If he wasn't my teacher, I would bring out my own, along with the darkness that accompany them._

"If you can't control your quirk properly, then don't use it as if you can." Well fuc- "You endangered yourself and your classmates, and for what? Just to get the highest score?" Didn't this bastard want us to give it our all? "But sensei,wouldn't it be better to give it our all?" I'm this close to releasing my true eyes. "Not at the cost of harming someone." Shit… I don't know what to say to that.

"...Understood, I'm sorry." When trapped in a corner of words, try saying sorry; It's the strongest. Aizawa's Eyes returned to normal. "Good. Now, as punishment, I won't allow you to see your score, _and _it will not count in your end results." _What?!_ "But sensei…!"

"Do I make myself clear?"He's red eyes returned with full force.

"..."

He glares at my silence; Not responding right away is considered disrespectful.

"Crystal." I said, this time I at least_ tried _to sound respectful._ Fucking basterd… If my score at the ball throw didn't count, then that means I got the 20th spot! I might as well say goodbye to the number one…_

After taking the scores of the rest of the class, Aizawa (Who I now have an ocean of hate towards) turns around and leaves us. "Now all of you go and take a break inside the U.A gym; The three remaining tests will start there, in half an hour."

.

* * *

.

Shota Aizawa was currently walking to the back of the building; He needed an isolated area if he wanted to talk with the principal.

"Hello...?"

"Oh! Hello Shota, how is your new class?"

"Better than last year's bunch... " He said while remembering all the broken faces of those kids. It would've been wrong to let them think their dreams were gonna happen, one day they will see that.

"Good, that's improvement! I was afraid you'd expel them all the second you saw them." He's voice was full of relief. "I almost did, but I decided to give them a chance by doing a test."

"Oh yes, the quirk assessment test. I'm quite integrate to know why you called me; It has to be important, if you paused your class for it." The principle was now in his serious tone, he always got like that when students are involved. "Important? Yeah… kinda. A student, her name is Yin Chikara. I believe she's hiding her true potential; I heard her say that she used 'Only 65%' of her power."

"Hmm a student _hiding_ their potential? That's strange, but it can't be the only reason you called me, is it?

"Well, you see… " He manipulated his scarf into unwrapping the item inside it; Revealing the distance measuring device.

"I don't think she knows how strong she really is."

"**2.698 Kilometers"**

.

* * *

**.**

**I tried to change my writing style a little bit, so I hope you still managed to enjoy it despite that.**

**Don't forget: _A review a day keeps the hiatus away!_ Eh? Eh? Whatcha think? It took me a week to think of that, It's my new catchphrase and I'm proud of it. **

**I'm gonna shorten it: _ARAD KTHA! _**

**.**

**Next Chapter: Battle trial! Yin is surprised when she hears about the battle triel, not having known about it at all.**


	7. Chapter 6: Jealousy

6th.

That's my spot in the Quirk apprehension test.

The same result as the entrance exam.

To say I'm angry would be the understatement of the century. My plan was to reach number one - and I did! - but it was completely ruined by that sleep bag loving idiot. No one cares about you, all they deem important are the results. And mine says that I'm the sixth.

So obviously everyone views me as weak.

In a few days from now, the villains will attack U.A. When the time comes, I _will_ assassinate our homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. "No one ever ruins my plans..." I growl silently while eating the school's rice. Yan was on the other side of the table, drinking his soda while eating from his own bowl. Yesterday he got 2nd in the test. Only beaten by none other than Katsuki Bakugo, who somehow managed to grab the top position once again.

Even though he originally didn't.

So how did he do it? I know for a fact he wasn't that strong in the anime, maybe later on, but not now... Not being able to figure something out always pissed me off. "Hmm? Hey, what's with you?" Asked the soda drinking buffoon. I look to the side and stare at the explosive blonde haired boy in the distance, sitting with the rest of our class. They offered us to sit with them, but I - to Yan's extreme disappointment - refused and went to sit alone.

Why would I want to sit with them?

After looking at the direction of my gaze, my brother turned back to me with an irritated expression. "I know those calculating eyes... You're not planning anything, are you?" He whispered, we are in a _hero_ school after all.

Planning? Against Bakugo? Nah. But our teacher? Yes.

I reply to him with a hiss. "What's it to you?" I glare; yesterday he completely ignored me in favor of the class, I… I don't like it. "'What's it to you?' They're our classmates! You can't seriously hate them this early on! Just because a few got a higher placement on some tests!"

I get anything I want, no matter what it is. And right now, I have my eyes dead set on that spot which was taken from me. Not even a week has passed and already one of my plans were ruined by that 'Eraserhead'.

He needs to be eliminated as soon as possible.

"Our 'classmates'? Yan, don't forget who we truly are." We're only here to get stronger, to have a future, to become richer than we ever were in our former lives. Whether we end up as heroes (unlikely) or villains, it doesn't matter.

He widens a little at my aggressive tone. "...Why are you so pissed? It's just a bunch of stupid tests." Stupid tests? Do I really have to spell it out for him? "Dumbass! How else could I possibly rule the student body if I don't ace all the damn tests?!" My fists met the surface of table.

Idiot! He should know by now that this is what I have been planning! I will only gain respect if I'm at the top of the class! Every school we have ever been to was always ruled by me! Did he assume I wouldn't even try? Purely because this was 'U.A'?

His expression turns to that of utter confusion. "Wait... Rule? Is that your plan? Yin, this is U.A high school! We can't rule it, It's not like middle school!"

I clench my hand in angry. _"Can't do this, can't do that... He should know how much power I can gain over others if I'm given enough time." _And I'm not talking about my quirk.

Yan... Yan will betray me… Betray me for those so called 'heroes in training', I can feel it. "_You_ can't. But_ I _certainly can." I told him. And It's true; He was always superior than me at being social and gaining information.

The second those words left my mouth, Yan scowled. "No need to be a bitch," He complained. "I'm starting to think that the class's company is better... Hell maybe even Bakugo's." He said while crossing his arms.

Oh? That's how it is?

Fortunately, I have already planned for this occasion. "By all means, if you feel like it; go ahead." I glare at him. Sending him a malicious expression. I internally smirk; This is the last thing everyone that was killed by me in close quarters combat saw. It also happens to be good at 'convincing' others of something.

I wasn't prepared for the outcome

"Yeah?! I will!" He stood up and left, not the least bit afraid of me. Seeing him leave, my passive face broke down in shook. "Wha…?" I mentally hit myself at the weak voice that came out of my throat.

At this point everyone in the cafeteria was staring, and I was grinding my teeth. "Fine, go!" Fucking asshole! Who needs him anyway?! I don't! I'm perfectly fine on my own! Always was and always will be!

Brutally crushing whatever sensation was in my chest, I finished my rice alone. After a minute of sulking, the lunch break ended and everyone went back to their respective classes. As always, mine was boring as hell; Having already known all this in my previous life.

A few hours of not talking to anyone - not even Yan, he can go fuck himself - later, it's afternoon. Everyone was excited for the next class.

"Hero Class!" The loud obnoxious pink skinned girl cheered, thinking about the man who's gonna teach us. And I don't really blame her, It's only natural for a child to be excited to meet _him. _Heck, even I'm getting kinda excited. Excited to meet the world's strongest...

"All Might." I whispered silently to myself, accidentally breaking the appearance of me seemingly meditating, while also giving the long eared girl on my right the opportunity to talk to me. Oh god, hopefully she didn't hear m- "Heh… So, you're excited to meet All Might to?" Jiro asks while smirking, clearly attempting to start a conversation with me.

Idiot, if I'm not even talking with my own brother, then why would I want to speak with an Eneru-looking tomboy- I cut my own thoughts when I notice Yan - far behind Jiro - chatting and smiling with Uraraka... Ever since our fight in the cafeteria, he had been ignoring me even more.

I know what he's doing...

He's trying to make me jealous!

Well you know what? It's not working! I'm not feeling jealous at all! _"...Ah ha! Two can play at that game."_ Having quickly thought of a plan, I awkwardly reply to Jiro. "Uh... Yes, I am." The surprised expression on her face was nothing compared to Yan's, who turned his head to the side a little, confusing Uraraka.

Quickly composing herself at the unexpected turn of events, the girl smiles awkwardly at me. "Y-Yeah I'm excited too; All Might is the strongest hero in the world, and _he's _teaching us! I can't wait." I fake a smile, not realising everyone stopped whatever they were doing upon hearing me actually having a normal conversation with someone. "Well… He's supposed to be here by now. Not a very good first day of teaching if you ask me." I attempted to joke, but it went over her head. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure he's gonna appear any second now." She reassured me, still thinking I was serious.

...Why does socializing have to be so god damn complicated?

An awkward minute of talking later, the door opens and reveals All Might. I practically _felt _the shivers from the class, all of them seem happy to see him. All except for me; I simply went back to wearing my passive face.

All Might told us about what we'll be doing today, telling us about how we'll be having combat training and what not. Some flinched, as 'combat' isn't really their specialty. While others - such as myself - grinned at the thought of combat. This is perfect! All I have to do is destroy the competition (If you can call it that) and win. Then slowly but surely, I will start gaining respect and be feared all across the school. Resulting in me being the ruler.

What a remarkable turn of events. Ahahah…

.

* * *

.

Coming out from the shadows, All Might's eyes shined at our costumes. "They say clothes make the pros! And behold, you are all living proof!" He said while giving us his famous smile.

Normally I would cringe at the fact I'm wearing a costume, muchless a 'hero costume'. But you know what? I actually like mine; it's simply a specially-designed armored yet flexible bodysuit that's colored black and has dark red highlights to match my pissed off red-eyes look.

I didn't just choose black because it's my favorite color, oh no; when I use my eyes to drown the area around me in darkness, it will help in keeping my location hidden. Not that I will ever hide from anyone mind you.

Speaking of my eyes; Joke and I went to a quirk specialist in order to check out how my 'other quirk' works. In reality, it's actually a 'semblance'. It's the result of Yang's body having dark black hair instead of a yellow fiery one.

Apparently my purple eyes turn to a deep shade of blood red when I express a number of emotions, such as fear, depression, sadness, or most frequently anger. It allows me to see in the dark while absorbing all the light nearby, making everything around me as dark as I wish it to be.

I don't use them often.

After_ reading _to us about the test (two villains protect a bomb, two heroes try to secure it), The number one hero started to pick the teams. "Listen up, There are 10 teams! From A, B, C... all the way to J!" Explained All Might with an excited tone in his voice. Hopefully I'm with someone that doesn't annoy me... Which is apparently no one now that I think about it. "First, it's team C against team D!" Wouldn't it be better if A and B went first? that's just confusing.

"Team D is…" Is he actually...? Yup, the idiot was pausing for dramatic affect. I'm done, someone get me out of this world. "Katsuki Bakugo and Yan Chikara!" Apparently the pause had its intended, earning a gasp from most of the class.

So let me get this straight, D is both Yan and Bakugo? Go team C! Whoever they are. "Against them are…" Another stupid pause. "...Momo Yaoyorozu and Yin Chikara! As the hero team!"

Momo - who was on the other side of the group - met my eyes and nodded. I unconsciously nodded back to her; too focused on the fact I just heard… Me against Yan? My brother? My only family? The only person that I ever talk to?

The one who would rather hang out with 1-A instead of me?

I guess we'll resolve our differences sooner than I thought.

"Umm All Might?" I heard Midoriya speaking for what seems like the first time. "Are you sure that Yin and Yan should be against each other? They are siblings…"

"He has a point." Said the Tsuyu, placing her finger on her mouth. "They can't fight each other!" Uraraka put her own two cents in. All Might's Expression turned to both me and Yan. "Are you two fine with doing combat training against each other?"

No one could tell, but Yan's smile was a bit strained. "Oh, well... I wouldn't enjo-"

"It's fine," I interrupted my brother before he could refuse, and met his eyes with a glare. "We don't see a problem with it." Awkward silence ensued, everyone knowing that I cut him off on purpose. All Might coughed in his hand. "So... Young Yan, is it truly ok with you?"

"...Yeah." Good, we are gonna settle our argument like this. It's the best and only way.

After grouping together, All Might stepped forward and looked at both teams. "So, team C, team D, get ready and take your positions, the test will start in 10 minutes. We will be watching you all from the room I showed you earlier." With a wave and a thumbs up, that the class all went to said room.

After giving Momo, Yan, and Bakugo ear devices so he can keep in contact with them, the hero motioned for me to step forward and grab the small earbud from his wait palm.

"_So how much can I hurt the other team? Bakugo isn't gonna be much trouble, Yan's quirk on the other hand, might be." _I thought to myself as I took the earbud from All Might. Said hero suddenly perked up, as if remembering something.

The thing is… his eyes changed with surprise. And Now he's just looking at me with a blank smiling stare.

Having had enough of his creepy smiling face I glared at the hero. "...What...?" I growled out. I don't think there's something on my face, so the only explanation is that he is trying to piss me off.

If it isn't obvious, I'm in a bad mood from my fight with Yan. So making me mad had worked _marvelously_. "Oh! I apologise, Young Yin," Ugh... Stop calling me that, it doesn't sound right. "It's just that you look like someone I used to know…"

What? Someone he knew? From his tone, it's sounds like someone close to him. So who the hell has long black hair and knows All Might?

"Ahum! But enough of that!" He cut the awkward tension that was building up between us and crouched down to be on my eye level. "I was told by the principle that you are very strong for your age."

Huh? UA knows about my strength? What? How the hell did that white mickey mouse figure out I was strong?! I made sure to keep it on the down low! Did he see my throw yesterday and calculated the distance using his quirk? Or did he simply guess? Or… Or…

Aizawa.

God damn it! So he _did _record my distance! Now U.A is gonna keep a close eye on me, making every plan I come up with ten times harder to pull off! While I was mentally smacking myself for not seeing through Aizawa's act yesterday, All Might ignored my glaring eyes and gave me his trademark smile.

"I simply ask of you to hold back, don't forget that they are your classmates. You might accidentally hurt one of them if you go all out." Wait… That's all? No suspicion? No threats? No attempted blackmail?

Huh…

I guess this world _is _a bit different. "Ok." I reply slowly, still a bit surprised at the outcome. "Well then, off you go! Your teammate is waiting patiently for you!" He gives me a thumbs up and gives me a slight push toward the building in the distance.

When I turned around All Might disappeared and I was met with a ton of air pressure to the face. On instinct, my hand instantly glowed red and my arms seemed to lift themselves up, taking all the delicious strength from the air.

"Ahahah… So much power." I licked the saliva coming out of my mouth as I got a taste of One For All, I can feel so much power radiating from it. It's… It's…

I need to have it.

I walked to the building and took my position outside the entrance. What I forgot was Momo, who was looking at me with widened eyes.

...Ahhh shit.

"What… What was that?" She asked, sounding on the verge of a breakthrough. "...What was what?" I faked ignorance, hoping she'll get the message.

But she wasn't having any of it. "That thing… with your hands, they both emitted a red light." I gritted my teeth at the invasion of privacy. She seemed to notice that, and was instantly waving her arms in a no-no gesture. "I-If you don't wish to tell me then I completely understa-!"

"It was my quirk." I told her. It doesn't really matter, I know for a fact she's smart enough to figure it out. It's better if I tell her myself.

As I expected, she didn't look surprised at all. "Oh… Well if you don't mind me asking… What is it? I-I mean we are currently a team, so It's only logical that I have a basic understanding of it." Before I can tell her to fuck off, something Yan told me a while ago echoed in my mind.

"_Look Yin, I know you think the world is shitty, and that everyone is only out for themselves. But… It's actually different! Give it a chance, give people here a chance; put your trust in others!"_

"..."

"Y-You know what? Nevermind, it was wrong of me to ask you, forgive me. It's just that… You're really distant from the rest of the class, you never say a word to any of us." She looked down with a saddened frown. But I wasn't focused on her over sentimental speech; I was still thinking about what Yan said.

Put my trust in others? Since when was the last time I did that with anyone besides him? My brother might be smart when it comes to anime, but he's an idiot when it comes to how the world works. I'm the opposite, I know that no matter whichever world your in, it's always the same. I know I'm right.

But, I've been curious for some time now. Enough to make me want to give it a try, even if it's useless.

Sigh... I'm an idiot for what I'm about to do.

She slowly looked at me and continued. "-nd lately you seem to be ignoring you own brother, so everyone's a little worried for your emotional well-being. Again, I apolo-"

"Power Accumulating." I cut her off-

Different? I'll judge this world myself. I don't really _know_ anyone to put my trust in, so I might as well start with Yaoyorozu. "Excuse me?" She politely asked. I look at her with my ever so infamous stone face and repeat what I said with added detail.

"Power Accumulating. I take the power or strength of anything, then I give it to myself… Or others, if I please." It's called Power For One, but I don't feel like being questioned about my relation with All For One by All Might, who is probably listening in to our conversation with the ear device. Surprisingly, Momo didn't appear to be intimidated at all, she simply looked like her birthday came early.

"Amazing…! What a powerful quirk!" Was that pun intended?

I glared at the - still amazed - girl. "I'm putting my trust in you; don't tell anyone about it." There, If one of the supposed 'heroes' of this story tells, then that proves that I was right all along and this world is no different from ours.

Realization materialized on her face. What? Does she know something I don't? "I… Thank you for trusting me." Momo said while Bowing down. I did the same; insulting after trusting her will only make me look like a fool.

"Whatever… Let's just win and get this over with." I raised up quickly, feeling uncomfortable from all the goodie-goodie in the air.

After smiling for whatever reason, my partner begins to use that big brain of hers and places her chin in her palm. "Their most likely plan is that one of them will be defending and the other one attacking." She claimed.

Well duh. "Isn't it obvious? Bagoku is attacking us and Yan will stay near the bomb." We began to walk down the dark halls when we heard All Might declaring the test to officially begin.

"True, you're better suited against Bagoku; his explosions can be quite troublesome. I meanwhile will try to secure the bomb from Yan." My brother? With the amount of power I gave him, I doubt she will land a finger on him.

"Are you aware of my sibling's quirk?" I asked. Being a fanboy of this world, Yan talked to a lot of people. I'm certain that social freak at least befriended half the class by now, they probably all know about his quirk. But I still need to make sure.

She nodded. "Yes, power nullification I believe, he told me and the rest of the girls yesterday." Huh, so she does know. Such a blabbermouth…

"So how will you beat him?" It's not that I don't know how, I simply want to see for myself just how smart this girl truly is. "Well… My plan was to blind him using a flash bang. Then secure the bomb while he's distracted " Flash bang? Not bad. I snicker a little at the thought of it working on him. It does have a chance of succeeding, but with him being a full class weeb, he'll likely anticipate it.

"Is something the matter?" Momo smiles and raises an eyebrow at my muffled laugh.

"Nothing... It's just that my brother isn't an idiot, he always liked pretending to be one. So your plan has a higher chance of failure." Momo blinked, looking unsure as we were walking up the stairs. "Umm, are you positive? I didn't know him for long but… He doesn't give the feeling of…" Momo stopped herself before she said anything offensive.

"Average intelligence? I completely agree." I calmly finish her sentence. No need to worry, being around him will force you to make a rather fun hobby of insulting him. She went back into her plan-making mode, but I already thought of one.

"You know… Yan wouldn't hurt a girl if he had a choice. So he'll probably attempt to trap you."

After a few seconds of silence, she widens her eyes. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

"I don't mind, as long as you return it." So what if give her a bit of power? I'm one hundred percent certain Yan will not be expecting _that._

After pumping a small amount of power in Yaoyorozu's body (And ignoring a weird feeling in my chest), her and I are now on the 2nd floor, where we began hearing distance explosions.

"As much as I appreciate it, Yin, I'm not gonna use this power unless I need it; we are supposed to take the test using our own abilities and quirks, not other's." She said while checking for any enemy around the corner.

Prideful? I can respect that.

A minute later. "Hey, don't you think the explosions are getting a bit louder?" Now that she mentioned it, the noise is becoming louder. "Prepare yourself; the little kitty is coming." I joked unconsciously, too used to being around Yan.

I was surprised when I heard the girl on my right giggling. "Did you just call Bakugo a 'kitty'?"

"Would you rather I call him a-" And just like that, a wild Bakugo appeared! Coming from around the corner with an explosion. His natural pissed off expression looked slightly more angry. Did he hear me? "I found you... Reticent girl!" Reticent? Don't tell me that's my nickname.

I look at him and smirk. "You'll wish you hadn't." After I'm done with him, I'll head towards Yan. "Momo, the bomb is somewhere on this level, search for it thoroughly. If you find nothing, then my idiotic brother probably hid it outside, where we began." I was analyzing Bakugo's expression, but he wasn't giving anything away.

My teammate nodded and ran forward. The 'villain' didn't like it at all. "Who says I'll allow you to leave...?" Asked the boy, lifting and pointing his right arm menacingly at the girl's direction.

I instantly empowered my body, and with a dash then a punch, I sent him back down the hall where he came from. "I did." I declared, replying to his question. Thanking me, Yaoyorozu proceeded to leave by taking a left turn.

I squinted my eyes at Bakugo, who was sitting down with his back against a broken wall, "Huh?" He was unmoving. "Oh don't tell me you lost already." Oh come on! I did hold back just as All Might requested! I didn't break any bones, did I? "Sigh… I was expecting a bit more." Man… and he's supposed to be the strongest. Talk about disappointing. I turn back and leave. If I'm quick enough, I'll manage to catch up with her.

"Don't underestimate me!" Came a sudden shout from behind me. I roll my eyes. "Oh? Good, you're still conscio-" The second I turned around, I was met with a speeding Bakugo. One of his palms was smoking like crazy.

"DIE!"

"100%!"

Even though I aimed to use all 100% of my power to try and withstand the explosion, I unfortunately wasn't fast enough and only managed to use 18% instead of the maximum. The result was me flying out of the building and crashing into the one at the other side of the street.

Groaning while slowly getting out of the newly installed mountain of debris, I heard All Might's voice shouting in my ear with concern.

"Yin! Are you ok?" Geez, why does he sound so scared? It's not like he knows me. "Yes, of course I am. An attack like that… Can't harm me." That was a total lie, my back, legs, and arms all hurt like hell, but there is no way I'm admitting that to anyone.

Ugh… I let my guard down for a second and now I'm in an entirely different building, I won't let it happen again. Gazing out of hole in the wall, I stared at the frowning Bakugo in the other building. That bastard is gonna pay, not just for his stupid attack just now, but also for taking first place in the entrance exam and the quirk apprehension test.

I placed my palm on the floor and filled my body with enough power for what I'm about to do.

Cracking the floor underneath me, I rocketed myself to the boy on the other building, it was a very obvious move, so he foresaw it and made an explosion to finish me off for good. But the thing is...

I wasn't using 18% this time.

Harmlessly coming out of the smoke, Bakugo's eyes widen before I gave him a satisfying punch to the gut. I grin as the fake villain crashes into the same wall as before. And rather then sitting down, this time he landed on the floor with his stomach.

Was he coughing blood? Or was that saliva? It's unimportant. I already proved to everyone watching that I'm stronger than him, so I'm happy.

Now for the main target.

Walking into the left turn, I completely ignored the slowly rising boy. "Wait… Where do you think your going?" I came to a halt at the raspy voice from behind me. "I told you; don't underestimate me!" Turning around, I expected another explosion, only to see that he's still on all fours. Humph, he is yet to understand that I'm stronger? Fine, I'll prove that my quirk and I are much better. Once and for all. I slowly raised my right arm high in the air, which earned me a questioning look from the barely standing Bakugo.

"Times two." I whispered.

Suddenly the gravity increased, forcing him to lose his balance and drop down onto the floor. What amazed me is that he still seems to be trying to get up. Hilarious. "I respect your determination, I really do, but face it; you lost… Times four." I inject more of my power in gravity, now his cheek is forcibly planted on the ground.

"You…!"

I take out the white duct type and lazily tie him with it, eliminating him from the test. "Times one." I returned gravity back. Now it's time to find Yan. Not giving any attention to the silent wide-eyed teen lying on the ground, I closed my eyes and followed my ears trying to find where my teammate is.

.

* * *

.

"Mwhahahah! Good luck! HERO!"

"I'm not planning to lose!" Momo declared as she tried to donatello my ass with her electrifying metal staff. She's a cute girl, so I'm not gonna hurt her, I'll just trap her in the wall or something. I almost fell for her flash bang trick earlier, but luckily I remembered that she did the same thing to Aizawa-sensei. Err I mean she's _gonna_ do it, in the future.

A thought came to mind, making a giant smirk appear on my face "Hey Momo~" I broke my 'villain' character. "You better just allow me to tie you up. I promise you'll like it~" I said in a teasing tone coupled with an intentionally idiotic wink.

HA! Seccees! She blushed!

"Yan… Take this seriously! It's a test!" She angrly reminded me while attempting to hit me again. Ahhh she's cute when she's angry. Anyhow... Guess she's right, I better wrap this up quick, I hadn't heard an explosion for a full minute now, Yin probably dealt with Bakugo. Poor guy's likely dead. Hahaha.

To be fair I _did _warn him. Maybe next time he'll listen?

…Or maybe he actually won?

Nah, doubt it.

"Ok sweet cheeks," Catching her off guard with my little comment, I used my empowered leg to kick the air, releasing a shock wave through it that sent the beauty smashing into the wall. I quickly grabbed her arm and used my quirk on the wall to harmlessly stick her limb in it. "you're right; I need to take it seriously from now on." I need to be on the lookout for my 'assassin'.

Yin has her eyes on a target, that means the target is as good as dead. Unfortunately for me, I just happen to BE that target. "Man, talk about flipping the tables..." I always wondered what her victim's point of view was like, knowing that a world famous mercenary was hunting you, it's kinda scary.

I mean yeah, I'm not gonna die. But it sure feels like it.

I look at Momo to make sure she isn't trying anything, I can't take any chances, especially not with someone with that much IQ. She seemed to be struggling to free her arm, maybe she's tricking me? She might be able to create something. If not, then the only other way to escape would be through sheer strength, which I know isn't something she has.

Suddenly the room became darker and gravity was taking a hold of everything with a much stronger grip. The quick change even surprised Momo, who should have known about it,

"Shit bricks" I said with a smile appearing on my expression as soon as the door opened, revealing only red eyes and a body shrouded in darkness. I think I'm the first person in history to ever hope it was Bakugo. But I know better.

"Yan..." I heard my name. And just as I expected, out came my sister. "We need to talk." She said in her all to familiar pissed off voice.

"Well, at least you _nailed_ the epic last minute hero entrance, right?"

.

* * *

**New rule: Chapter 8 can only be released when this chapter gets 3 reviews.**

**.**

**I Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7! Byeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yin And Yan

"..."

"Well, at least you _nailed_ the epic last minute hero entrance, right?"

I grit my teeth while eyeing my brother's nervous smile. I don't know why he's anxious, is it because he thin- _knows_ that he'll lose? Does he _want_ to piss me off even more? Is that it? Or maybe he actually feels… Bad?

No, that's not it.

"Just because you're playing the villain doesn't mean you can start monologuing." I have no doubt he was doing just that with Yaoyorozu before I came. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw my temporarily partner huffed her cheek and look at him in what I'm guessing is annoyance.

"Fine. But just to let you know... I got the acting on point! Ask her!" He points besides him at Yaoyorozu, who was looking between us.

She silently gazed at me and shook her head.

Yan sighs and leaves Momo alone in favour of going to the other side of the room. He gently placed both his palms on the wall. "Complete nullification…" Said wall instantly collapsed; no longer having the strength to hold itself upwards. Turning back he smiled.

"Don't trick me and secure the bomb!" In swan style, he dived through the hole with a laugh. Leaving us alone with the object we have to secure.

"Hmph... As if I'll end it before it even starts." No I want it to last all the way to the final second. Speaking of the last second… I turn to Momo, who is still pretending to be stuck even though she could have escaped at any moment with the power I gave her. Was she trying to lower Yan's guard?

"Yin! Did you defeat Bakugo?" Momo's arms glowed a faint red light as she proceeded to free herself from her solid cement prison. She looked at her arms with astonishment. But shook her head and refocused back on me.

...? Oh, yeah, him. I nodded silently at the girl. What a stupid question; of course I beat him. I'm not going to allow myself to be defeated by him at anything anymore. Ever since the entrance exam, he has been winning at everything.

It's like he was destined for it or something!

Well, destined or not, nothing will stand between me and my plans for seccess in this life. I've been giving a second chance.

I won't allow it to end like the first one.

If I had lost against Bakugo, it would've ruined the image I'm trying to create for myself. Anything that'll happen to me in this school will affect everything after it ends; my job, my income, how sociaty will view me.

My entire life...

Money and fame is what I'm after, It's my end goal.

"You beat him?" My current partner's eyes widen as she stared at the floor. "This fast…?" She muttered, not believing the turn of events.

It would have been faster had I not made that mistake earlier. But there is no need to bring that into light. Snapping herself out of whatever she was in, she looks at me with urgency as if she remembered something important. "Yin! Quickly!" She walked closer to me. "We need to secure the bom-!"

"No."

"W-What...?" She took a step back, her face was washed with surprise. Which I understand, a sudden change in the mission can force out that reaction sometimes. But I can't end the test; not until me and my brother are done. And in order to do that, I need Yaoyorozu to wait and not capture the bomb right away. So glaring at her, I prepared to intimidate her into following my order. That glare immediately vanished when I was reminded of something as soon as our eyes fully met.

"_I'm putting my trust in you."_

Wait… God damn it! That's right, I told myself that I would trust her! That means I have to trust her not to end the test as well, right? Shit, how am I supposed to make sure it goes as planned without any form of intimidation?

Through… Trust?

...Alright, I can do this.

"Look, uhh Yaoyorozu…" Seeing as how it's her first time hearing me using a tone that doesn't demand respect, I received her full attention. "There is approximately three minutes left till the test ends, me and my brother need to settle some matters between us. So what I'm _asking_ is that you wait until the last second to defuse it, to give us enough time." As I expected, her eyes opened wide at my request.

"Huh? Settle? Yin, your reasons are understandable, but you have to know that U.A students are not allowed to fight each other if they aren't under supervisi-"

"No," I cut her off swiftly. "this is the only way him and I can settle this." We don't want anyone to supervise us. Not only do we have to fight, but we also need to converse to understand the problem between us. And I don't want any anyone hearing anything; who knows what secrets Yan might spill.

We have fought each other multiple times over the years. Although, this time will be a bit more intense, with us using our quirks and what not.

She looked at the ground with uncertainty. "I… You're asking me to allow two students- no, two _siblings_ to fight, I can't allow you to, that's against the rules... "

"Oh..." She lifted her head up and stared at me. "You're refusing."

There was no emotion in my voice. Even though I put my trust in her, even though I gave her some of my precious power, even though I made myself vulnerable and used a tone that I have _never _used before, she still refused to help me.

I know it…

This _trust..._

I knew it was for the weak!

Ugh! I feel so stupid! I shouldn't have listened to him! My brother is good with people, but that doesn't mean he's right about everything!

I clench my hand so tight, my nails dug deep into my skin. My anger burned brighter the more I thought about this. Fine, whatever! I don't care, it was an idiotic idea from the start. I wipe away my attempt at a friendly face and replace it with the face I normally use for interrogation. I was prepared to do whatever it takes in order to set things right with Yan.

I already dug up a bunch of blackmail material on my 'partner' here. Her, and most of the class as well, despite my brother's annoying protests.

There was apparently a very old rumor concerning her parents, and how they obtained their enormous wealth. By using their quirks, they managed to create themselves rare gems and then sell them at a high price in order to start their very successful business. I found_ that _out be viewing the Yaoyorozus' history on this world's equivalent of the the dark web.

I'm sure she wouldn't want her perants to fall in any financial problems.

It's not _my_ fault; she brought this on herself.

Guess I'm not gonna do this with trust after all-

"Actually…" Out of nowhere, she looked away from me with a doubtful expression. Her face was reminiscing about something. "You trusted me earlier, didn't you? It's only fair for me to do the same." Huh? "Yeah! It's the least I can do!" Wait, didn't she just deny me any help? Now she's agreeing?

Why are people so confusing?!

"Alright! It's settled!" She smiled "I trust you to not overdo it with your brother!" She clapped her hands together and gave me a smile.

Suddenly saying she'll help me like this out of the blue… It's obviously a lie!

But... Do I give her the benefit of the doubt? What if she betrays me?

"_I'm putting my trust in you." _

Should I...?

"_I'm putting my trust in you."_

...

"_I'm putting my trus-" _

FINE! Stupid fucking emotional memory! Repeating in my head over and over again! It's starting to get on my nerves.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu." I said, bringing back what I thought is my friendly face.

"You're welcome. But please, don't hurt each other too much, ok?" With a swing of her head, she signaled me to look at the camera in the top corner of the room, reminding me that All Might and everyone in the class are watching us.

Need to keep them in mind.

"Now go! You two don't have much time left!" She shooed me away with both of her hands. I would have complained that I wasn't a bug, but considering the situation, I'll let this one pass.

Besides, that's… something partners can do, right?

Shoo each other?

Whatever the case may be, she's right, time is running out, we need to be quick. So turning around, I proceed to jump through the hole.

Hopefully this will end well.

.

* * *

.

Landing in the middle of the street, I used five percent of my power on my legs, saving them from getting damaged by the long fall while also making a small crack in the ground. I turn myself over to Yan, who now had a serious look on his face. His hero costume looked untouched at all.

It appears I was right; Momo couldn't touch him at all.

Speaking of his hero costume, he chose to have a stylish yet armored white jacket and pants, which have greyish highlights. They are both made with the same material I used for my own clothes. So he's resilient to both electricity and heat.

"Not gonna lie; I was really hoping we could have laughed it off."

I said nothing and glared.

"You really _are_ angry… Why do you hate them so much? Why can't you give them a chance? I understand you're scared that they will betray you- "

"I'm not scared!" I don't get scared of anything! I never have! "I just didn't find any reason to socialize with them. I don't need them. I don't need anyone."

"See? That's it! You're idiotically convinced that you're better off without any friends! You need more people to hang out with, Joke and I can't be around all the time!" Oh trust me, you made that very clear.

The reason I'm angry is because he abandoned me. Ever since the entrance exam he's been talking non-stop about how they're all so 'cool' and 'fun to talk to'. And now that we managed to get in U.A, he started to ignore me completely! Hell, yesterday he even ignored our moth- Joke, and locked himself in his room all day chatting with _someone_ on his phone.

Speaking of which, I need to find out who that someone is.

If he just told me he was going to hang out with them then I would have begrudgingly accepted. But no, he didn't even consider it!

"That's not the problem…" I whisper silently.

"Yes it is! You're jealous-!"

"I'm _not jealous!_"

And just like that, out of anger at hearing that damn cursed word again, I used one empowered leg to launch me all the way in front of him.

_Power For One…_

"Nullification." My fist collided with his palm, his quirk making him invulnerable against my attack. The result was a few windows shattering from the air pressure.

He used his quirk… God damn him and it both! Thinking quickly, I grabbed his wrist to take the power in his muscles through his palm.

"Nulling Kick!" The second my hand glowed red, he pulled me towards him then kicked me away with a nullifying knee to the stomach, easily cracking my empowered hero suit and sending me rolling on the dirty street until I passed the broken spot I landed on earlier.

I pushed myself up using my knees and elbows. A fire-like feeling sprung instantly in my belly, forcing to cough heavily on the ground while gripping the hit spot in a failed attempt to suppress the pain. It felt like I was punched repeatedly. My anger blinded me; I forgot my brother's quirk can also be used to attack, it's not just for defending.

I stared at red liquid on the cement surface "N-Not that much blood..." I whispered.

I'll survive.

"Listen, Yin," His business-like voice appears. Ugh, I hate it when he tries it on me. Back in our world, he used to do all the negotiations with any client we had. Drying out every last penny, yen (or whatever we were getting paid with) possible with his years of honed discussion skills. "I really don't want to fight you; you're my sister, after all. But since we're doing this, how about a small wager?" I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes. "If I lose, then I won't talk with anyone in class 1-A, as long as you say so, of course. And-"

"So basically never-"

"But!" He cuts me off with a knowing grin. "If _you _lose..." He said slowly as I raised my eyebrow. "Then you have to befriend everyone!" He spreads his arms in a wide gesture. Huh? Me? With the class?

How fucking badly does he want me to interact with them?!

After pumping a significant amount power in my lower body, I finally managed to find the strength to stand up. "Well? Do you agree?" He asked. I looked at the ground in thought. If I lose then I will have to endure being around... People. I mean yes I did give Yaoyorozu a chance, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna go out and experience 'The wonders of friendship!'.

"..."

...Ahh fuck it. Knowing him, he's probably gonna run and dodge as soon as he was in the lead, so I don't have anything to worry about.

"Fine…"

"Great!" He smiles. "As you know, one his means one point." So that means he already has a point? Whatever. I mop away the saliva-mixed blood around my mouth. Beating Yan isn't gonna be easy. He's fast on his feet because of his empowered legs - courtesy of yours truly. But the real problem lies in his quirk; any attack will just be waved off like it's nothing, as seen by my punch just now.

But _there is_ a way, I know his quirk's weakness…

The way he is now, he can't nullify more than 2 power sources at the same time… That means if I were to hit him from three directions at once, then one of them will strike him. And what makes this better, is the fact he thinks I am ignorant of this weakness.

With a grin, I increase the gravity. "Times five." That should be enough to force him into nullifying an entire source.

"That's why the class is- AHH-!" Suddenly Yan's body smashes against the ground. Forcing me to hide the snort that threatened to come out. He always falls for that.

Literally.

He quickly nullifies the gravitational pull on his body and gets up.

"Hey! I was talking here! What a dirty trick!"

"Not my fault you let your guard down." That's one power source down, he can only cancel another one now… If I want to hit him, then I have to attack from two different directions simultaneously.

One of them will definitely connect.

"Two minute remaining!" We heard a shout from our side. We both turned to see who it was. "Huh? Momo?! How did you escape?" He said while his jaw hit the floor at seeing the freed girl.

Speaking of hitting rock bottom, where was Bakugo?

"Oh well…" She mumbled, then looked at me. I nodded; he obviously already knows about my quirk.

Rather than say anything, she waved her arms, a red glow following the movments half a second later. He turned to me as if he witnessed some kind of miracle. "What? Yin! Y-You…" He stuttered. "...Shared your own power with someone else...? Since when do you ever do that?"

Since you left me, asshole.

We need to finish this as soon as possible Yan has already hit me once, that means his score is at 1 point. In order for me to win I need to get two hit one him.

Then everything will be fixed.

I have no choice; I need to use my eyes.

Staring at the sky, I took a deep breath and begin getting a feel for my second quirk.

"...Are you sure you want the others to know about your second quirk?"

I closed my eyes, ignoring his pitiful attempts at trying to stop me and began remembering everything that angered me recently…

_6th in the entrance exam… _

_Aizawa lying to me about my score and sabotaging my plan…_

_6th in the quirk apprehension test…_

_Yan leaving me for a bunch of… Them._

I suddenly opened my eyes, revealing crimson orbs. My hands hurt from violently clenching. I whispered the next words next through my teeth, igniting everything around me in nothing but darkness.

"_Lightless hell."_

Time is running out, I need to win.

.

* * *

.

I never thought it would get to this.

_Left Dodge… Right Dodge…_

I need to defeat my sister, that's the only way I'll get her to socialize with the rest of the class, it's for her own good. I know Yin, she _won't _trust anyone in the class. And that's not how you live life.

You can't just go through it while not trusting anyone.

Her Monophobia - the fear of being alone - always meant that she needed at least one person by her side. That person wa- _is_ me.

What really surprised me was Momo. She managed to gain Yin's, I repeat, _Yin's_ trust. Resulting in my sister not only telling her about her quirk, but also _giving _her a bit of power on top of that! At first I couldn't figure out a reason for this anomaly, but upon thinking about it more, Yin must have unconsciously began feeling lonely, to the point that she trusted Momo in order to wipe away the rising fear in her chest…

I mean... That's my theory, anyways.

"Shit!" I jumped away from the punch that appeared from the shadows. I can't see her!

In retrospect I suppose our fight was because of me; I shouldn't have left her in the cafeteria, it's the kickstarter for all of this. And the fact that I have been talking with the others nonstop might have something to do with it as well…

She must feel like winning is the only way to bring me back to her…

That's a bit of an overreaction; there is nothing wrong with socializing like a normal human being. That's why I need to win, it's the only way to convince my sister to give the class- or rather, this entire _world_ a chance.

And I already won.

I won this fight the moment she agreed, I never really planned to fight; I already got her once with my knee, so I'm winning. All I need to do now is dodge her attacks until the test ends, or until Momo secures the bomb. And on the off chance that an attack _does _connect, then my quirk will save me every single time.

I doubt Yin knows about my weakness, I never told her.

I feel a little bad; we counted my hit even though it happend before we agreed to the rules. She was alwaes too proud for her own good.

"Yin!" I screamed at the darkness and took multiple steps back. "Just give up! Everything's gonna be okay! The only difference is that the others will be joining us-"

I heard a rough landing on the wall of the building on my right, silencing me.

"_Nullify…"_ I thought. I should be safe as long as I keep using my quirk and dodging her attacks. If I'm not wrong, the test will end in half a minute. She still hadn't landed a single hit on me.

She's trying really hard... I need to apologise for making her feel this way after our fight. A smile reached my face; I care about her, and she cares about me, despite everything.

"Get that damn smile off your face."

Suddenly, I felt a massive amount of air pressure coming at me from my right. It would have sent my flying hadn't I nullified it.

_10 seconds left._ "I'm sorry, Yin!" I shouted, as the air continued trying to push me, but to no avail. "You always managed to achieve your goals. But not even you can find a way around my quirk!"

_7 Seconds. _

"This is it!" Yin's yell came from somewhere.

What is she trying to do? There are seven seconds left. If anything, I respect her determination. She knows that physical attacks don't work on me yet she's trying her hardest, all because she wants us to stay together.

I'm proud of the fact that she's my sister.

I wouldn't be surprised if she's faking her attempts of trying to land a hit on me right now!

Unexpectedly, while still nullifying the strong winds that came from her punch, a feeling instantly sprouted in my chest, it was a feeling that I haven't truly experienced since I got my quirk. A feeling that I've seen others experience, yet my entire time in this world all I did was observe and sometimes laugh...

_Pain._

"Ahh!" Violently landing on the ground, my chest was facing the sky. The second I opend my eyes, all the light in the area returned, revealing Yin who was dashing towards me with a fist that had my name on it. At that moment, I couldn't gather enough focus to activate my quirk; my head spinning, my legs felt in pain, and my stomach seemed ready to vomit. The intense gravity keeping me from moving didn't help me at all either.

_No!_

I lost… She'll never experience what it feels like to have a friend. A friend that isn't her brother... I'm sorry Yin...

"I win-!"

**_"Hero team wins!"_**

Suddenly the voice of the number one hero goes throughout the entire city, announcing the winner.

Hero team? That... That means Momo must have secured the bomb just now!

I'm not sure how to feel about this, should I be happy that I didn't lose? Or angry because I hadn't won?

My sister - who was currently above me - had her entire power-emitting arm held back ready to strike. She gritted her teeth and dropped her arm slowly, that's when the both of us realize something…

"It's... It's..." I whisper.

"A draw. No one wins." Yin complets in a gloomy manner. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's ready to cry. "Well… Fine! Go ahead! I hope you enjoy their company! I don't care!" She turns around and stopms away.

Huh?! Whoa whoa! "Wait! Yin!"

"What?" She asked without turning around. Her shoulders were shaking.

Man... I really fucked up, didn't I? "At the cafeteria, I didn't mean to make it seem like I abandoned you." I was just so angry at the fact she was planning against everyone, all for stupid reasons like wanting to 'rule' U.A. I think her time in this world with her quirk made her develop a superiority complex. Not sure.

"Lier."

"It's the truth!" My voice sounding sincere.

"You… Didn't? Really?" Her muscles visibly relax, though that doesn't speak for her inner feelings.

"I didn't." I confirm, adding a nod even though she can't see me.

I just wanted to hang out with the class; they're all really awesome! I had no intention to cause this much trouble for my sister. I didn't think that small little action would result in all of this.

We sat in front of each other in the middle of the broken street, both of us were looking down not saying a word. After a minute of silence, I gazed at her, I need to ask for her forgiveness before anything else.

"I'm sorry-!"

"I apologise-"

We both shut our mouths.

"..."

"I'll be going first." It sounds more like a command really, but I'm used to it. "I'm sorry, about everything, Yan. I get angry quick, as you clearly know..."

I raise an eyebrow. Hmm excuse me, aren't you forgetting something? "And jealous." I commented while ignoring her glare. That probably the biggest reason for all of this. Jealousy of everyone I was talking with."Hey, it's the truth." I shrug.

"And jealous…" And she admits it! Hooray!

She was staring at me like she was expecting something.

...?

...Oh yeah, my turn to apologise.

"I also apologise, I had no intention of hurting you, I was just socializing and having a good time… Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Oh so pretty 'Queen'?" I added in her old assassin's name, I know what makes her smile. Years of failure teaches you a lot of things.

"Yeah," She smiles. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Oh come on… Do you really have to ask?

"Well of course I do! This is just a bump in the road, isn't it? Haha, Remember when Joke used her quirk on you? Wow! What a month that was, huh?" I Instantly regretted what I said when I saw her uncomfortable expression.

"Yeesh… You didn't have to bring _that_ up, did you...?"

"…"

We laughed, both of us have missing each other's company. It feels nice to finally be together, like we found a missing piece of ourselves that we lost.

Unexpectedly, we heard a rather manly sob coming from our ears. It came so suddenly that it made the both of us jump out of surprise.

"Fuck! Where did that come from?!"

"_*Sob! *Sob!* What a happy ending! I'm happy for you two!" _

"All Might?!" What the hell?!

"_I am here! In the device that is plugged in both of your ears!"_

"How much did you hear?!" Yin asked in a hurry, placing her her index and middle finger on the device.

"_I heard everything, I'm happy for the both of you!" _

He heard everything?! Shit, how could we forget?! Why didn't he say anything? Did we say anything important about our past while we fought!? I don't remember!

I caught the eyes of my sister, we nodded to each other. Both of us knowing the plan without needing a word. Hopefully we don't get in any trouble for this. Not that we can't weasel our way out of it mind you.

"All Might…" Yin started with a growl.

"_Hmm?" _

"You shouldn't…"

"_W-Wait, what are you two doing...?" _

"...Listen into other people's conversations!" And that's when we took out the ear pods and crushed them. Ignoring the calls from the rude hero, we promptly laughed our asses off.

"Ahahaha…"

"Hahahah! Oh god, I wish I could've seen his face! I can't believe we just did that to the greatest hero!" It's probably not the best idea to ignore the calls of your teacher, muchless fucking _All Might_. But after being spied on by said hero, and experiencing the hell that is Aizawa's teaching methods, we really didn't give a damn.

We laughed for a full minute.

After that emotional mess, All Might used the city's announcing system to call everyone back into the security room. And I was holding my stomach at laughing so hard at All Might's lack of communication ways. Now we need to group up with both of our partners and return just like we were instructed. On our way back to our partners, Yin asked the question that needed to be answered.

"We both lost. So what do we do now? Will you stop ignoring me? Or will I be joining the class?"

"Well… It _was _a draw. So maybe that means… A mixture of both?"

Yin stopped walking and turned around to face me with a raised eyebrow. "Mixture? As in… Us together? With them?"

"Well... Yeah." Our walking resumed. "It's not like you didn't give one of them a chance, remember?" I was of course referring to Momo. Who I need to make a party too, for achieving the impossible and befriending my impossible-to-befriend sister.

Her eyes looked to the side. "If you're talking about Yaoyorozu, then know she's not my friend, just a temporary partner."

Goddamn it, never mind.

"All I did was put some trust in her." She shrugged.

"Oh, Alright, my mistake. For a second there I thought yo- W-Wait what? That's _exactly_ what you do with a friend!"

My sister - whose back was facing me - turned around, eyes as wide as someone who was caught with their pants down. "It-it is…?"

"Yeah!" Then it hit me. "Oh my god! You actually made yourself a friend?!" Screw Momo's party! This fucking deserves a celebration for the ages! "Finally! I never thought I would see the day!" And it only took her two full days!

"N-Now wait just a moment! It can't be this easy- Whoa...! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Drop me down right now!" Not being able to conceal the overwhelming amount of happiness in me, I picked up Yin and hugged her just as we got back to the building.

"No way! We're walking back like this!" I'm just teasing of course, that would ruin all the hard work she put into her public image. But despite my obvious joke, she hilariously thought I was being serious.

"What?! Don't you dare!"

At this point she was punching and pushing me repeatedly, demanding I drop her before we get recorded by a camera or seen by a person. But it was all for naught; my quirk was making her practically weightless while also was saving me from what I would presume, painful assaults.

I was maniacally laughing the entire time.

"Yaoyorozu!" Yin pleaded as soon as she saw Momo exiting the building. Said girl was taken aback by the situation we were in. But not a second later, she seemingly put the pieces together and an adorably huge smile reached her face.

"Oh my! You two fixed your relationship, haven't you?" Both of her hands were covering the bottom section of her mouth.

"Make me a flamethrower, quickly!"

Her arms, along with the smile, dropped.

.

* * *

.

After releasing a puffed-cheek Yin, I proceeded to asked her where the hell is Bakugo was. Seriously! I haven't seen the guy since he exploded right out of the room to hunt down the hero team earlier.

"Him? I tied him up earlier. He's at the second floor." She point back at the building with her thumb.

"You mean he was tied up all this time?" Oh boy, wish me luck.

"It was just a few minutes. I'm sure he's fine." Momo intervened, trying to reassure me. I'm sure he's alright. But if I know Bakugo, at this point in the series his superiority complex was at an all time high, so if he lost…

Ouch…

That's a hard strike to his ego.

Looking down, I realized that one of my shoes were untied. Must have been during the fight. I crouched down, can't be falling like an idiot, can I? While I was trying to figure out how to tie up my shoe, Yin turned to Momo. "Hey, Yaoyorozu, now that the test is over, I would like to have the power I gave back."

"Oh! Of course, thank you for giving it to me. I'm sorry to say, but I couldn't really find a good use for it; your brother is... Impressive." The skin-exposed girl apologised. Speaking of her costume, I didn't really pay much attention to it earlier, but now with the light of the day aiding in showing it… I approve.

Yin shrugged. "I expected as much, I was half hoping to at least surprise Yan..." She looked at me, eyes half lidded. Hehe, is she still upset about the hug? I should do it more often.

"Well… How do you take back your energy?"

"Not energy, _power_." Is there a difference? All I know is that it's the same thing that All Might has, or Izuku for that matter.

"My mistake." Momo bowed a little. Wow she really is from a rich family, isn't she?

"I can take it back by physical contact."

"Oh…" She paused. "...Well, feel free to start…" She replied, in a bit of an awkward tone for some reason.

Yin placed her left hand on Momo's right shoulder, her arm was glowing a red light while absorbing all the power she gave away, they stood like that in silence. Momo's eyes were closed and her face was calm, and pretty as always. Meanwhile Yin was…

Was…

Hey, wait…

A large smile appears on my face. No way… This… This has to be a miracle! Yin Can't possibly be… But how? My sister has never been like that, so why does it look like she's…

Yin's expression suddenly changes upon realizing I have been staring at her for a good ten seconds.

After a few seconds of eye contact, she mouthed a 'what' and her confused look hardened a little.

At that, I couldn't hold it in anymore and giggled. Forcing Momo to abruptly open her eyes and turn her head a bit to stare at me with the exact same look Yin was sending me. "Huh? Yan, is something the matter? Why are you giggling?" At the confused pair of girls, my snickering turned into laughter. Oh Boy! Wait until Yin finds out! "Hahahaha! I… I… I'm sorry, gotta go!"

"Wha…?" Momo looked flabbergasted.

"Bakugo is waiting!" I ran off inside the building in a hurry.

I can't believe that just happened, I never thought I would see that! Especially not with my sister! I might be jumping the gun here, but if I'm not wrong, then this might call for a celebration!

"What a turn of- Oof!"

And then I tripped over my own shoelace, awesome.

Hopefully the girls didn't see that...

* * *

**Fun Fact: If Yin won, after a week she would have felt bad that her brother was feeling miserable, so she would have told him that it was okay for him to go and interact with the class again, and while he was having fun with them, she would be suffering silently from her Monophobia.**

**Basically, Yin would have sacrificed her happiness for her brother's. A draw was the only true way for them_ both_ to be happy.**

**.**

**"wHY dID iT tAkE LOooooNG?": I finished the chapter once, then it got deleted from my computer. A****fter that, I had to redo it again. **

**But I couldn't _redo_ it again because: _School's A Bitch._**

.

**Other story: If you're interasted in stories where the OC can steal quirks, then know that I have a new story just like that! **

**It's called: "Copy and switch." **

**In it, someone managed to create themselves a second All For One ****are going around causing chaos while being guarded by the seemingly evil voice in there head. Lots of deaths. :) **

**.**

**Rule: I will start working on chapter 8 if this chapter gets at least 3 reviews.**

**Byeeeeee.**


End file.
